Deadliest Character
by Scarecrow'sMainFan
Summary: Books, Comics, TV, Movies, Anime, Manga. From here come some of the greatest warriors to ever exist in fiction. And it is here in the "Deadliest Character" Arena that they will fight to prove their worth. Get ready readers, because the Battle Is On!
1. Kenpachi Zaraki vs Zabuza Momochi

_Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Warrior; but I wish I did. FYI, I also don't own Bleach or Naruto. _

**Fictional Warrior, Chapter 1: Kenpachi Zaraki vs. **

** Zabuza Momochi**

_Narrator: _

Kenpachi Zaraki; the battle loving Captain of Squad 11

(_We see Kenpachi laughing maniacally while swinging his sword_).

_Narrator: _

Zabuza Momochi; former swordsman of the mist and master of the Silent Killing Technique.

(_We see Zabuza slaughter enemy ninjas in a thick mist_).

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

To find out, our world class fighters are testing fictions most lethal combatants. Using 100% fake science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe to toe. No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death, to decide who is...THE DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR!

Kenpachi Zaraki

Series: Bleach

Captain of Squad Twelve

Specialty: Sword Based Combat

Zabuza Momochi:

Series: Naruto

Former Member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist

Specialty: Assassination, Water Based Attacks

_Narrator: _To help us get a better perspective on what makes these two deadly men tick, we have invited some people that consider themselves experts on their give warrior. Representing Captain Kenpachi: his lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi and his "best friend" Ichigo Kurosaki.

_Narrator: _Here to represent the Demon of the Hidden Mist: loyal servant Haku.

_Narrator: _Tonight the categories have changed to represent the combatants.

Durability

Unarmed

Sword

Special Techniques

_Narrator: _The first challenge will be a test of the warriors durability in battle.

Haku: Zabuza-sama was never one to take battle lightly. He possessed a will that allowed him to keep going when he should by all reasoning be dead.

_(We see the battle on the bridge, where Zabuza fought without the use of his arms, against a mob of mercenaries. Despite being stabbed repeatedly, he was still standing.)_

Haku: I think that kind of pure, almost demonic will power will surprise this Captain, and that will be his downfall.

Ichigo: Having fought Kenpachi, a know for a fact that it is nigh impossible to take him down. And even then, it's just as hard to make him stay down.

_(We see some clips of Kenpachi's various fights, from Ichigo to the Arrancars, and the amount of punishment he is able to handle). _

Ichigo: It doesn't matter how tough Zabuza thinks he is, Kenpachi will cut him down like the rest.

Dr. Dorian:After reviewing the the footage, and taking in the experts opinions on the matter, we believe that in terms of durability, Kenpachi has the advantage.

Edge: Kenpachi

Dr. Dorian: No offense to your master of course Ms. Haku.

Haku (smiling gently): None taken. And sir, I'm a boy.

Dr. Dorian: . . . . . . . really?

_Narrator: _Next our two warriors will have their skills in unarmed combat put to the test.

Yachiru: I've seen Kenny fight with and without his sword. His super awesome strength and durability are what really help the style. He'll take down that stupid ninja guy no problem!

(We then see Yachiru go through some of Kenpachi's brawler-style combat moves. They impress the DW team with the way that even though it lacks finesse, all of the attacks are deadly). \

Haku: For a Captain who is supposed to be a master of combat, that was rather disappointing. I could see quite a few gaps in his style that would leave him open for Zabuza-sama to take him out. Allow me to demonstrate the style of a trained ninja . . .

(Haku launches at her targets, striking out in quick smooth attacks. The speed of the attacks alone is enough to impress, but when combined with the deadly effectiveness, the judges were blown away).

Dr. Dorian: I have to agree with Haku. Looking at the two styles, it's clear that Zabuza has much better skills when it comes to hand to hand. Kenpachi is more of a brawler, which is fine, it suits his style. But in this instance, I'm giving the advantage to Zabuza.

Edge: Zabuza

Yachiru: Wow Haku, your a super awesome ninja lady!

Haku: *sigh* Actually little girl, I'm a boy.

Yachiru: Prove it.

Haku: Huh?

Yachiru: No one who looks that girly could possibly be a boy! I'll prove it . . . (she leaps on top of Haku, trying to find his girly bits. Haku puts his hand out to stop her, only to find that Yachiru can bite really hard)

Haku: Oh God! Get her off of me!

_Narrator: _The Next challenge is one of th-

Haku: She's eating my hair!

_Narrator: . . . _one of the most -

Haku: Stay away from my clothes!

_Narrator:_ Are You Done? You Sure? Cause this is the last time. Good. One of the most important challenges th-

Haku: SAVE ME ZABUZA-SAMMA!

_Narrator: _Ah, screw it, here's the sword challenge.

(Down at the demolition yard)

Ichigo: Hey has anyone Haku?

Haku: *Gasps* I'm here . . . I'm here. I just had to freeze that pink monstrosity.

Ichigo: What was that all about anyway?

Haku: You didn't hear?

Ichigo: Nope, sorry. Was it important?

Haku: No, let's just get back to work. Zabuza-sama wields his sword with grace and ease despite it's large size. He can do every thing from slash it to throwing it like a giant shuriken.

With that, Haku proceeded to showcase some of Zabuza's techniques. From slashes to jabs, Haku easily decimates the testing grounds, leaving a bloody mess of dummies in ninja's wake.

Ichigo: Okay, I'll admit that was pretty impressive, but Kenpachi is certainly no slouch in the sword department. This is pretty much all he lives for.

With that Ichigo walked to the second testing field, this one with a giant white tower in it. It was an exact replica of the towers found in Soul Society.

Haku: So, is the building full of dummies?

Ichigo: Nope.

Haku: So what's the target?

Ichigo: Watch.

Ichigo stood next to the tower, and began to raise his spiritual pressure to that of Kenpachi's when he felt it was high enough, he channeled it into the replica of the Captain's sword. Then, in one quick swing, he swung the sword. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, a long, diagonal paper thin slash appeared on the building, before the building slowly slipped down the slash, and collapsed.

Ichigo: And that's the kind of swordplay you can expect from Kenpachi. Yeah, he has some techniques, but that right there should tell you all you need to know.

Dr. Dorian: Well, he has a point. Combined with his strength, Kenpachi deals a mean combo of strength and power. Yes Zabuza has the technique, but if it can take down Zabuza quickly, it might be too late. This edge goes to Kenpachi.

Edge: Kenpachi

Ichigo approached Haku, after turning in his testing sword. It had taken him a lot thinking, but he figured he'd just go for it.

Ichigo: Hey Haku, I was just wonder . . .

Haku: Yes Ichigo-san? What is it?

Ichigo: Well, I was just thinking, after this is over, you want to go do something?

Haku: Ichigo, are you asking me out?

Ichigo: . . .

Haku: Oh, for God sakes. Ichigo, I'm a guy.

Ichigo: . . . oh

Haku: Yeah, oh. So no Ichigo, no dates.

Ichigo: *cough*cough* All right then.

_Narrator: _Well, now for the final test, the special ability test. Where we will test Kenpachi Zaraki's Soul Powers, against Zabuza Momochi's Chakra attacks.

Yachiru: Kenny's Spiritual Pressure is more power then almost everyone else's in Soul Society. I've been around him long enough to see a lot of what he can do with it.

Yachiru then channeled her spiritual power (using the aid of a special device provided by the DW crew) to reach the level of Kenpachi. Immediately the ground turned into a crater. Yachiru then started swinging her sword. Wherever she swung it long scythes of energy flew out, carving deep trenches in the ground. Next a crew, fired various projectiles at her, put the power flowing through Yachiru rose like a shield and stopped them cold.

Yachiru: And that's just a taste of what my Kenny can do!

Haku: While admit that such as power is formidable, it is really nothing more then brute force given form. Nothing can be made from it aside from rudimentary force fields and uncontrollable energy scythes. But with Chakra, my masters power is limited only by his imagination.

Haku then demonstrated some of the techniques Zabuza was proficient in.

First Haku called up a thick mist, which caused the DW camera crew a lot of grief, due to difficulty filming the mist so that it "looked cool"

Then Haku created several clones made of surrounding water. Though they only had a tenth of their creators strength, they could make up for in with numbers.

The next technique was not really an attack, but it impressed the DW team none the less: Haku, as well as a few clones, surrounded the area in a giant prison of water. The technique could be done by an individual, but the more clones meant a bigger area of effect.

But it was the last two techniques that impressed them the most. No, not impressed, blew away. After a long string of hand seals, the water suddenly rose up as a large roaring dragon. It circled menacingly for a while, until a second string of seals turned the dragon into a raging maelstrom of watery chaos. By the time they were done, the area was soaked, and the judges had rendered their decision.

Dr. Dorian: While Kenpachi's Reishi does impress me, the sheer versatility of Zabuza's jutsu seem like they would come in handy in a fight. The final edge goes to Zabuza.

Edge: Zabuza Momochi

_Narrator: _Now that leaves only one test left . . .

Haku: But I thought that was the last test?

_Narrator: _On no Haku, there is one more . . . doctor?

Dr. Dorian (putting on a pair of latex gloves): Ready.

_Narrator: _Good. Crew

The camera crew, the security guards, even Ichigo and Yachiru all appear, blocking the exits, and circling Haku . . .

All: Ready!

_Narrator: _Now then, let the examination begin, and the mystery of Haku's gender be revealed -

Haku: I already told you -

All: Silence!

_Narrator: _Get him or her! Hold her / him down! Let the doctor through!

What begins is a struggle of epic proportions as the fate of Haku's gender neutrality hangs in the balance

_Narrator: _While they take care of that, Max Geiger will upload the data gathered from the tests into the battle simulation, developed by Slitherine Studio, to simulate a battle to the death between these two warriors. To make sure that victory isn't snatched by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated 1000 times. Who will win in this battle of two of the most vicious sword wielders in all manga - dom? The fierce Captain Kenpachi Zaraki? Or the Ruthless Ex-Mist Ninja Zabuza Momochi? Reishi or Chakra? Which will reign supreme?

Durability Edge: Kenpachi Zaraki

Unarmed Edge: Zabuza Momochi

Sword Edge: Kenpachi Zaraki

Special Ability Edge: Zabuza Momchi's Chakra

It's time to find out which warrior is truly the deadliest. Max hits the button on the computer, and suddenly the screen goes "Matrix" on us.

Kenpachi Zaraki walked through the woods. He had been walking for awhile, mostly because "Kenny" had a terrible sense of direction, and kept getting lost.

Soon the he walked into a clearing, with a large pond on the other side. As he walked, Kenpachi stopped, sensing something. The next moment he ducked as a large clever like sword spun overhead. The sword continued onward, slicing down several trees before burying itself in the wood of a particularly thick tree.

Then a thick, unnatural mist rolled in, obscuring everything. Zaraki frowned, this was annoying, how was he supposed to have a good fight if he couldn't see anything.

Deep in the mist, Zabuza, the demon of the mist, frowned as well. Normally being attacked followed by a mysterious mist would cause most people to be at least a little anxious. But this guy . . . Zabuza decided to send in some water clones, just to be safe.

Kenpachi was quickly growing bored of this tactic and was about to use his spiritual pressure to blast his enemy into the open when he felt it. The enemy was moving toward him. But something was off, there was more then one enemy, and they felt . . . different then the first. That was when he realized that while he had been thinking, they had surrounded him. Kenpachi was positively elated at the thought of fighting multiple strong opponents. Finally Kenpachi couldn't take it anymore, he had to know who he was fighting. And with that thought he released his already minimal hold on his spiritual pressure, releasing a powerful wave of energy.

The wave pushed back the mist, revealing five Zabuza clones, all poised to strike. Kenpachi blinked at the strange sight, having never seen a cloning technique before. That was when the clones all struck, the five cloned swords crashing into the Captain at five different spots, all meant to tear the giant of a man apart.

"Well, that was disappointing" Kenpachi thought, as the sound of dripping echoed across the silent clearing. But it was not blood that dripped, but water. As the last traces of the mist faded, it reveled an uncut, though perhaps slightly bruised, Kenpachi. At only a tenth of Zabuza's strength, the clones simply were not powerful enough to cut the Captain of Squad 11. And as with what happened to Ichigo during his first encounter with the battle mad Zaraki, they had only managed to hurt themselves, their palms dripping water in place of blood.

Deciding he'd seen enough of these things, Kenpachi unsheathed and swung his sword in one graceful swing, decapitating three clones in a single swing. He then turned and kicked the fourth in the chest, sending it flying into a tree. The last clone was taken care of by an elbow to the face. Kenpachi only raised an eyebrow as he enemies bodies turned to water. That was no fun in his mind. A battle was no fun with out bloodshed, and these things didn't bleed. Kenpachi turned back to the real Zabuza, who stood atop his sword. Zabuza frowned, it looked like this was going to require a more personal touch. He teleported away from the trees and summoned up a thicker, stronger mist. Deciding to try some psychological offense, Zabuza threw his voice in the mist and said: "8 choices"

Kenpachi frowned. The mist was back, and he was not able to locate Zabuza, even when he started talking.

"Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavicle Vein . . . " Kenpachi was sure the voice was getting closer . . .

"Brain, Kidneys, Heart" Kenpachi had had enough of this, and responded to the voice, which seemed to be right in front of me, but which he still couldn't pinpoint.

"Stop wasting my time." He pulled back his haori and revealed his scar riddled chest.

"You could go for my throat, or for my gut, take out my eyeball if you want, or if you're lucky you might kill me in a single strike!" Kenpachi was really getting into it now.

"Just stop stalling and attack already!" He yelled into the mist.

Then he blinked and saw that Zabuza was right in front of him, already in mid-swing. The next instant, Kenpachi sported a large gash across his chest, a splash of blood hitting the ground.

Zabuza spun on his heel and hit Kenpachi again, this time in the side. But before he could cut to deeply the sword was stopped. Zabuza was surprised that the wound on Kenpachi had not deterred him at all. Kenpachi was now grinning madly even as blood flowed from the cut on his side down his hand. His hand which had incredibly enough, stopped Zabuza from completing his attack. Kenpachi grinned the grin of the insane "my turn" and unsheathed his own sword. Zabuza tried to jump back but that didn't stop him from getting a long deep scratch across chest.

Making sure the scratch wasn't fatal, Zabuza quickly raised his sword to block an overhead swing from the grinning Kenpachi. Zabuza's eyes widened as he felt the ground beneath his feet crack. He substituted himself with a water clone and appeared behind his opponents back, and dealt him a wicked blow. Kenpachi though, didn't seem to feel it, as he spun around and backhanded Momochi into a tree. Zabuza was pretty sure he had just cracked his shoulder bone. Time for a new strategy.

Zabuza did a few quick hand sighs and watched as twenty water clones appeared in a circle around Zaraki. They would keep him distracted long enough for him to try out a new plan. Zabuza took some of Haku's special healing salve from his pocket, and quickly applied some. He didn't want to bleed out while he took care of this next part.

Kenpachi was conflicted. He understood his enemy jumping back to apply a healing agent. He personally didn't use any in battle, but he knew others did, his third seat was a prime example. But now he was just standing there making hand gestures. What was that all about? Kenpachi suspected that it had something to do with all the clones that had popped up. Which must mean that whatever that guy was doing, it probably took awhile if the number of clones was anything to go by.

One of the Zabuza clones leaped back and tossed it's sword at Kenpachi. The water sword may not cut Zaraki, but the clone hoped it could at least knock him back. But the clone had miscalculated the throw. The blade turned one time to many before it reached the captain. This meant that it was the handle, not the blade that hit the distracted Kenny in the head. But when Kenpachi's head reeled back from the blow to his temple (inadvertently jerking his blade up through the face of a hapless Zabuza clone), all of the clones were surprised to see a large purple bruise. That's when the clones got an idea. They may not be able to slice this man-giant, but they could still use their massive, and massively heavy, swords to beat him to death!

Kenpachi grinned madly, even as the blunt end of the water clones swords slammed into him from behind, cracking two of his ribs. Now things were getting really interesting. The clones had figured out a way to hurt him, which was something Kenpachi had to applaud them for. Even if it didn't make bleed as much as he would like, it still kept the fight from being 100% one-sided.

Zabuza was now ready, sending a signal to the waiting clones, the next phase of his plan began.

Two water clones charged Kenpachi from both sides, one trying a wide angle swing, the other an overhead strike. Kenpachi first deflected the attack of and skewered the wide angle clone. Then he grabbed the second clones sword, ignoring the feeling of a broken thumb, and proceeded to push the sword through the clone. Unfortunately for Kenny, this kept his hands occupied long enough for a third clone, swinging his sword like a baseball bat, to smash Kenpachi right in the face, and send him sliding backwards.

Kenpachi felt his noise break, and felt magnificent blood pour down his face. When he opened his eyes, he saw that the clones had formed a complete circle around him. Behind the clones, the real Zabuza pulsed with power. Suddenly all of the clones formed a bunch of those weird hand signs, before reaching out into the air like they were grabbing something. Kenpachi didn't understand it, and to be honest, he didn't really want to. He figured he just go and smash the clones until they started acting normal and try to kill him again.

But when Kenpachi Zaraki went to run forward, he found that the water had risen over his feet and was keeping him from moving properly. That's when he realized that all the water around him was coming up around him, stopping at the ring of clones, and continuing up into a giant sphere. Just though the water Kenpachi could hear the clones speak in unison:

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!"

Kenpachi frowned, now this was just lame! How was he supposed to have a good fight stuck in this thing? Kenpachi noted that it was starting to get hard to breath. Was that the guy's plan? Drown him? Well, he'd have no part of that thank you!

Zabuza frowned in concentration, he just needed a few more seconds. He had to admit, while it did cause concerns, he really wasn't surprised when the giant started walking toward him. Even though it should have been impossible to move under that much water, the guy was doing it, and boy did he look annoyed. As Zabuza completed the last hand seal, he chuckled inwardly to himself. The guy could be annoyed all he wanted, in a few moments it wouldn't matter in the least . . .

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Kenpachi had to admit, what happened next surprised even him. The water behind his opponent suddenly surged up and about, before it suddenly took shape. The shape was that of a large dragon, which circled Zabuza protectively before charging at Kenpachi head on. The Dragon slammed in to the bubble with the force of a bullet train before surging skyward. The clones were liquified before their watery bodies were added to the dragon's mass.

Inside Kenpachi was feeling particularly giddy. So this guy was really just going all out, huh? Well he'd have to return the favor then. With that Kenpachi reached up, and removed his eye-patch.

Zabuza knew something was wrong when the water dragon shuddered. Suddenly he found the beast getting more and more difficult to keep stable. He had planned to have the dragon fly high into the sky before having it explode, but now he didn't think he'd be able to control it that long. Instead, he willed the dragon to U-Turn in mid-air, and shoot strait toward the ground. The dragon smashed into the earth, raising a large dust cloud of dust. And for a moment all was calm.

The next moment Zabuza had to doge to the side as a wave of energy sliced up the earth he had stood not a second before. Then Kenpachi came flying out of the smoke, sword poised to strike. He was missing his eye-patch, Zabuza noted briefly as he raised his sword to defend. When the swords collided, Zabuza eyes widened in shock as the ground cracked and his knees buckled, under the force, and he was sure his sword cracked just a bit. He had no time to react as Kenpachi's fist shot out and smashed into his face. He flew backwards, smashing into a tree. He rolled out of the way as another one of those weird energy shock-waves cut the tree in half. Another instant later and Kenpachi was almost on top of him.

Zabuza was force to parry a vicious jab, which punched out the back of the tree. The next jab came, and Zabuza was able to catch the blade with the hole in his sword, twist it and send Kenpachi's sword spinning out of his hands. Kenpachi didn't take kindly to that, grabbing hold of the Demon of the Mist's sword, he yanked it away and flung it over by his sword. It was now time of a battle of fists. He punched Kenpachi in the stomach, causing him to double over, but also nearly breaking Zabuza's hand. He followed with an uppercut, and an upward knee jab. Zabuza jumped back and immediately began doing hand seals for his most powerful technique.

Kenpachi frowned, there were those hand gestures again. He had learned that when ever the guy did that, crazy shit tended to follow. But Kenpachi had had enough of the weird tricks, he just wanted a straight up fight, and since this guy had knocked his sword away, things got personal. Kenpachi grabbed Zabuza by the shoulders, and head-butted him right in the nose. He was rewarded by the pleasing sound of breaking cartilage, as Zabuza went stumbling back. Kenpachi went to deliver a haymaker, but Zabuza ducked, turned, and delivered a powerful donkey-kick to Kenpachi's jaw. All while performing his hand-seals.

Kenpachi grabbed the leg before Zabuza could pull back, pulled him up into the air and slammed him on the ground, before throwing him across the clearing. Then Kenpachi picked up his sword and started walking toward the face down Zabuza.

"Pick up your sword, kid, and let's end this." Kenpachi said.

"Your wrong" Zabuza said, his hands slowly moving through the last few seals, Kenpachi only a few feet from him. "It's already over" With that his hands moved to the final seal, and releasing a pulse of chakra. With that he called out the name of his technique:

"Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!"

The water around the warriors feet spun up in front of Zabuza, Kenpachi trying to late to attack, as the water formed into a concentrated maelstrom that launched itself at Kenpachi, striking him dead in the chest. The water rocketed Kenpachi back into the trees, and through them. He bounced off several of the dense trees that made up the forest, striking him again and again. When the water finally calmed down, his body slid down into the clearing, still clutching his sword. Zabuza walked up to the body, smirking, "I knew I'd win." He said, breathing heavily from his injuries, just as he turned to leave, he heard something that froze him in place:

"Who says it's over? the voice of Kenpachi spoke, rising from the water around him. Zabuza looked on in shock, there was no way he should have gotten up after that. And after all those jutsu in such rapid succession, he didn't think he could take much more.

Kenpachi leapt to his feet and stabbed at Zabuza. Zabuza raised his sword as a shield, but to his shock and horror, the blade pierced his easily, before puncturing a hole through him. When the blade withdrew, he sliced Kenpachi back, but it didn't seem to phase him nearly as much. Kenpachi leapt back and grinned "You seem to be on your last legs, what's say we make this last attack the final blow?"

Zabuza tore the bandages from his face, allowing him to speak easier "You're not looking to hot yourself their pal, but sure I'm ready to end this!"

Kenpachi just grinned, before he began to gather his energy for the final blow. Zabuza did the same with his chakra, the energy glowing vibrantly around him.

The two sword-swingers charged each other, their energy flowing around them. And in the height of battle the two could almost make out an image in the aura of their adversary. Zabuza saw a laughing skull made of sulfurous yellow reishi, while Kenpachi saw a demon with large curved horns made of black chakra imposed over Zabuza.

The two warriors rushed past each other dealing their most powerful sword attacks. They ended up past each other, just standing, waiting for the other to fall.

Suddenly a deep wound appeared from Kenpachi's right shoulder to his left thigh. Kenpachi didn't grunt, even as he fell to one knee.

Zabuza sighed, then his own wound going from the right shoulder to the left thigh opened up, and a fountain of blood spilt from the wound. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell to the ground.

When he could stand, Kenpachi walked over to him, just to make sure. It was true, Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist, had fallen.

The rush of battle and victory came to Kenpachi all at once, and he reared his head back in a roar of victory!

Winner: Kenpachi Zaraki!

_Narrator: _In this epic battle of sword wielders, it was the nigh-indestructible Kenpachi Zaraki that came out on top.

Ichigo: Having faced him myself, I know how tough Kenpachi is, and it doesn't matter if it's Reishi or Chakra, Kenpachi wouldn't lose to someone like this Zabuza guy.

Yachiru: Yeah! Kenny Won! It's too bad it's just a game, I bet Kenpachi would love to fight this guy for real! I wonder if his soul went to Soul Society when he died?

_Narrator: _On another note, doctor, what are the results? You're the only one who saw, so please enlighten us.

Dr. Dorian: Yes, well the results to the question of Haku's gender are . . .

At that moment a mirror appeared behind the doctor. Haku performed a quick set of hand seals and slammed them into the back of the doctors skull. He then jabbed him in the neck with a senbon needle, knocking him out.

Haku: He'll be fine, but he won't remember anything. As for the result of the fight . . . While I am disappointed, I know that their are plenty of others Zabuza-sama could beat, so there is no reason to get down over the one he couldn't.

And with that he stepped back into the mirror and disappeared.

_We see Kenpachi standing over the body of Zabuza, before he uses his sword to open up a portal back to Soul Society. _

**The End. **

**Next Time: **

Maka Albarn; the greatest student at Death Academy, Maka is a powerful master of the scythe, and able to use some of the most devastating Soul Attacks imaginable in her quest to rid the world of evil.

Against:

Sora; the wielder of the legendary Keyblade, Sora has traveled to many dimensions, and has learned some powerful magic. With it, he has taken up a mission to protect Kingdom Hearts from the evils that would corrupt it.

**What will happen when these two teenage masters of both the blade, and the mystic arts meet on the field of battle? Will Maka's scythe measure up to the power of the Keyblade? And will Sora's Magic be able to stand up against the power of Maka's soul attacks? The only way to find out, is to stay tuned for the next:  
**

**Deadliest Character! **

**Until Next Time...  
**


	2. Maka Albarn vs Sora

_Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Warrior; but I wish I did. FYI, I also don't own Soul Eater or Kingdom Hearts. _

Also, Donald's lines will be written in plain script. Mostly because I couldn't begin to think out how to write that accent of his.

**Fictional Warrior, Chapter 2: Maka Albarn vs. Sora**

_Narrator: _

Maka Albarn, a top student of Death Academy, Maka wields incredible power through her friend and partner Soul, a Scythe. Together they have battled the powerful forces of Lady Medusa and the mighty Kishin.

(We see Maka slicing away at a horde of corrupt souls, before unleashing a devastating Witch-Hunt Slash ).

_Narrator: _

Sora, keeper of the legendary Keyblade, Sora walks a path that has led him to many worlds. On that same path, he and his friends, Donald and Goofy, have met and helped many people fight the encroaching evil of the Heartless, and the manipulations of the Nobodies .

(We Sora destroying a group of Heartless with the Keyblade before raising it above his head and calling down a Thunder spell to take care of the rest).

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

To find out, our world class fighters are testing fictions most lethal combatants. Using 100% fake science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe to toe. No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death, to decide who is...THE DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR!

Maka Albarn

Series: Soul Eater

Student of Death Academy

Specialty: Scythe Based Combat / Killing Corrupted Souls

Sora

Series: Kingdom Hearts

Wielder of the Keyblade

Specialty: Sword Based Combat / Killing Heartless

_Narrator: _To help us get a better perspective on what makes these two kids tick, we have brought in some people who consider themselves experts on their given warrior. Representing their comrade Maka Albarn: Black*Star and Death the Kid

Black*Star: Maka may not be as big a star as me, but she can kick some serious butt.

Death the Kid: Indeed, Maka is a formidable warrior to any adversary. Even if her form lacks the perfection of Symmetry, I find it unlikely that this Sora fellow will be much of a challenge.

_Narrator: _And here to represent their friend Sora: Donald and Goofy

Donald: (There's no way Sora can lose to this girl! He's the Key-Bearer! He's defeated the strongest Heartless and Nobodies without a problem, some girl with a scythe shouldn't be to difficult!)

Goofy: Well Gawrsh, of course I believe in Sora. He's one of my best pals. He's one of the strongest guys I know. I gotta admit though, that Maka girl looks pretty strong. I still think Sora can win though.

_Narrator: _Tonight the categories have changed to represent the combatants.

Weapon Combat

Unarmed Combat

Special Techniques

Transformation

_Narrator: _For our first test, the two teams will try to prove which warrior has the greater skill in weapon combat. Pitting Maka's ability with her her Scythe, against Sora's ability with his Keyblade.

Max: To be clear, this isn't a test to see which is the better weapon, it's to see who uses their respective weapon better.

To demonstrate Black*Star gives a basic demonstration with a test scythe. They'd tried to get Kid to do it, but he refused given the weapons asymmetrical nature. Black*Star showed off the basics, but for the more advanced techniques, they turned to a monitor to show some of Maka's previous battles. The team was quite impressed. Maka was able to use the massive scythe despite it's large size. She proved herself to very acrobatic, and quick on her feet.

But the Sora team is unimpressed:

Donald: (So she can jump around! Sora can be just as fast. And he'd be able to get inside that girl's guard. That scythe is so big it looks almost like it'd be more a hassle then a help.)

Goofy: Hmmm, well, she does use that scythe pretty good. But Sora's weapon is smaller, but he can move much faster because of it. Another thing is that at times, the Keyblade can be throw for extra damage, and because it always returns to him, it can't be lost that way.

Because neither Donald nor Goofy could use the Keyblade, the team instead looked back at the Kingdom Hearts Games. Sora certainly did display skills in arial attacks, rebounds, blocks amongst his other attacks.

After the team sat around debating for a while they reached their decision.

Dorian: While they both have great ability to use their weapons, we think that Maka may have more. She's had her Scythe much longer then Sora has had the Keyblade, and that experience counts for a lot. While perhaps not as mystical, Maka's Scythe gets the edge in Weapons combat

Edge: Maka

_Narrator: _But what about times where a warrior finds themselves unarmed? To answer that question, we turn to our next test: Unarmed combat.

Goofy straps on a belt that will allow him to simulate Sora's physical abilities. He walks into the testing area and explains to the DW team as best he can

Goofy: Because Sora's spent so much time around the Keyblade, some of it's power has rubbed off on him. So even without it, he can still do things like this: He grabs a boulder and hefts it up into the air. When it comes down he punches it, sending it rolling across the demolition zone.

But Death the Kid notes that while having great strength is fine, without form it is a brawler style.

To showcase Maka's abilities the team again turns back to the monitor. It is noted that Maka is physically strong, she'd have to be to swing a large scythe so easily. She's shown to have great reflexes and flexibility. Scenes of her running up walls and leaping from tree to tree also touch on her speed and strength. But the team notes that despite having surprising strength, most of her non-scythe attacks seem noticeably less lethal. And even if the attack "Maka Chop" made them laugh, and Kid and Black*Star shiver, it just didn't compare to what they had seen Sora do.

Geoff: If these two ever got into a straight out fist fight, I don't think it'd be much of a contest. Sora's strength and durability come from magic, while Maka's is purely human. And while it is impressive that she got that strong using only human means, it doesn't change the fact that Sora is physically stronger then her. Even though it's only a brawler style, I think his enhanced durability would allow him the time to take her out. And while it seems unlikely that these two would engage in combat without their trademark weapons, it is something to consider. Unarmed edge goes to Sora.

Edge: Sora

_Narrator: _Things are about to get interesting now, as our two warriors bring out their special abilities: Sora's Magic against Maka's Soul Attacks.

Kid explained that in battle Maka could use her Soul Perception to find hidden enemies, making hiding from her difficult. When the team asked if that was it, he just smirked.

That was when the team became acquainted with the **Witch-Hunt Slash **and its two variations, **Kishin Hunt **and **Majin (demon) Hunt. **

The **Witch-Hunt **was a basic large energy blast attack. It was powerful enough to carve through stone and gouge holes in steel.

The **Majin Hunt** was similar to the **Witch Hunt**, but far more powerful. It also carried an Anti-Demon Wavelength which erased evil. The DW crew did question if that meant that Sora, a non-evil soul, would be unaffected.

But finally was the **Kishin Hunt**. It was supposed to be one of, if not the most, powerful attack one could make with a scythe. It was even powerful enough to seriously injure and kill immortals.

Then it was Sora's team's turn. They pointed out that, while powerful, the attacks were all just variations of the same attack. They claimed that Sora's magic was much more versatile. This was where Donald got to shine by showing his stuff on the demolition course.

First he demonstrated the **Fire**, a spell which shot a ball of…. well fire. With it, he completely blasted a dummy to pieces.

Next was the spell **Blizzard**, a spell that cast a bolt of ice at the enemy. Donal also said that it could slow an enemies movements, and if it hit the ground, it would cover a patch of ground in ice.

His third spell, **Thunder**, had the team ducking for cover when lightning bolts started to fall from the sky.

Donald chose his final spell carefully. In the end he decided on the spell **Magnet**, a spell which drew anything near it to the spell's core, holding them until the spell ended. It also worked very well on metal objects…. including Maka's scythe.

In the end, neither team would back down:

Death the Kid: Bah, mere parlor tricks from a second rate magician!

Donald: (Second rate why I ought ta!) he soon devolved into a classic Donald scream fest.

Goofy: A-Yuck, you guys just used the same thing three times and called something different! At least our magic varies.

Black*Star: Big deal, at least ours had power behind them. I mean, Maka's attacks tore up the field, you guys just made burn marks and a frost patch.

After much deliberation the team had made their choice. Most of Sora's magic attacks, while varied, were deemed less lethal. Since even with Heartless, the spells weren't a guaranteed one-hit kill. And with Maka's scythe attacks, one hit may be all they got before they had a Majin Hunt barreling down on them. In the end, it was given to Maka, for sheer lethality.

Edge: Maka

_Narrator: _For the final test, our champions unleash their inner power! It'll be Maka's Black Blood against Sora's Drive Forms.

Max: Alright guys, we know that Sora has a lot of forms to chose from, so pleas, try to limit it just two forms.

Donald and Goofy debate which forms they want to pick. They know that one form should definitely be the Final form, Sora's most powerful, but what about the other? Maybe Master Form would work.

Entering their selections, the team turns to the monitors to watch Sora enter a drive form. The first form he was supposed to enter was the Master form. With a flash of light, Sora disappeared to be replaced by….

The Anti Form!

Sora was know a solid inky black, his eyes glowing an ominous yellow. He hovered slightly above the ground, and he twitched in place as he observed his surroundings.

Before anyone can say anything, Anti Sora launches himself towards the targets (a group of Heartless) and tears into them. The form didn't carry a Keyblade of any sort, preferring to use it's blue clawed hands. In a matter of moments, all the Heartless were dead, and the ground was littered with HP Balls. However, Anti Sora was unable to pick any of these up, meaning that while in this form, he could not heal.

The DW team also noted that while he was Anti Sora, Sora was unable to do magic, meaning he would have to rely solely on close range combat.

Geoff: He's feral, and he's lost his ability to think properly, which may cost him his life against a level headed Maka.

Death the Kid: Maka has faced against animalistic opponents before, and she has always had the power to put them down. Hard.

All in all, the DW crew found the Anti form to be "Strong, but troublesome".

After they had cleaned up, the Sora teamed was told to enter the next form. Praying that the Anti Form didn't appear again, the transformed Sora into his Final Form.

This Sora was decked out in Silver and Black, and is cloths and hair moved slowly as though brushed by an unseen wind. This Sora also floated above the ground, but unlike Anti Sora, this form didn't give off a feeling of feral anger. However, this didn't mean that he was any weaker, as he demolished the room of Heartless with just as much skill as the Anti form did.

All in all, the team found this form to be a real ace in the hole, having great power, while also retaining human thinking ability.

Next came Team Maka, touting that Maka had something just as good as the Drive Forms: Black Blood. The Black Blood, like the drive forms could temporarily bestow great power. It made her immune to slashing and crushing attacks, as well as increasing her physical strength greatly. However, they reluctantly admitted, continued use of the Black Blood came with the risk of driving the user insane.

The DW crew watched footage of the first time Maka drew on the strength of the Black Blood during her fight with Crona. While the team would admit that she was certainly powerful in that form, able to think up bizarre moves on the spot, she also became reckless and extremely violent.

Dr. Dorian: Looking at the bio feed from this form, it looks like the girls soul wave length is completely erratic. There's no way she'd be able to properly use her Soul Resonance. Like Sora, this insanity form is meant entirely form close quarters combat.

We then switch to footage of Maka when she is in control of the Black Blood. Whereas before Maka had kept her regular outfit, this form was wearing a flowing dress, made entirely of Black Blood. In addition to the regular enhancements of Black Blood, the dress also acted as a type of durable armor.

Max: This form was more impressive then the insane version, possessing Maka's keen intellect, and merging it with some badass power.

_Narrator: _the groups debate for hours, each stating their team was superior. Finally, after a great deal of shouting, fist fighting, a lunch break, two bullet wounds and an electrocution, the team finally decided.

Dr. Dorian (panting): After much debate, we give the edge to Sora. Though the first forms of each contestant are relatively equal, we find the Final form to be slightly powerful then the second level of Maka's Black Blood. It's not much, but it is there.

_Narrator: _With the testing complete, Max Geiger will upload the data gathered from the tests into the battle simulation, developed by Slitherine Studio, to simulate a battle to the death between these two warriors. To make sure that victory isn't snatched by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated 1000 times. Who will win in this battle of power house teens? Maka, the scythe wielding slayer of evil souls? Or Sora, holder of the legendary Keyblade, and scourge of the Heartless? Who will rise to the challenge in a blaze of glory? And who will taste the ashes of defeat?

Weapons Combat Edge: Maka's Scythe

Unarmed Combat Edge: Sora

Special Technique Edge: Maka's Soul Attacks

Transformation Edge: Sora's Final & Anti Forms

It's time to find out which warrior is truly the deadliest. Max hits the button on the computer, and suddenly the screen goes "Matrix" on us.

This fight takes place in an ancient ruin, with crumbling pillars dotting the Landscape. It is here where the two combatants meet. Maka Albarn is their on a mission from Death Academy to slay some of the evil souls that have gathered in this area. Using her partner Soul, in his scythe form, she is easily able to execute the tainted souls.

Above, Sora appears enters the ruins, searching for the Keyhole that will seal off this world from the Heartless. This ruin is supposed to be abandoned, but Sora is still nervous, never knowing when he may encounter one of one of the deadly members of Organization XIII.

Looking down from the ruins, he spots Maka slaying a demented soul. Sora watches as a red sphere floats upward from the disintegrating body. From where he's standing, it looks just like the hearts that came from the Heartless after he killed them. Suddenly his eyes grow wide, as he sees the tip of Maka's scythe transform into a person's head, and **EAT** the "heart". Sora is horrified at the scene, and concludes that these two must be members of Organization XIII. Sora narrows his eyes; that makes them his enemies.

Sneaking closer, he unknowingly enters Maka's area of Soul Perception, alerting her to his presence. As Maka turns toward his location, curious as to why their is a soul sneaking toward her, Sora aims his Keyblade and launches **Fire**, and sends a fist sized ball of flames tearing toward her.

Maka jumps out of the way with wide eyes. Focusing her Soul Perception, she senses that this Soul can do magic, which means that whoever they are, they must be a witch! But the soul is not like any soul she's ever encountered before. In her minds eye, she sees the soul as having a crown on one side, and a…. keyhole on the other…. weird. But as her assailant comes out from hiding, she is surprised to see that it's a guy. She hadn't ever really encountered a male witch before, and wasn't quite sure what to expect. Maybe that was why his soul seemed so strange!

But neither warrior have anymore time for study, as the two of them launch at each other, locking blades briefly before jumping back. Maka swung her scythe, trying to cut the Key bearer in half, but Sora ducked under the blade just as it neared him. He came forward with an upward swing of his Keyblade, trying to get in past her guard, only for her to defect the attack with the staff portion of her scythe.

Maka backpedaled as she swung her weapon in an attempt to decapitate him, only for him to leap over her attack. The moment he landed Maka launched a kick at his chin, leaving Sora looking at the sky, before following it up with a strike the to the stomach with the butt of her weapon; sending Sora stumbling backwards.

Sora leaps back, launching an **Ice** at the ground as Maka charges at him. The ground is instantly coated in a thick sheet of glittering ice. Unprepared for the sudden change, Maka losses her footing on the slippery surface. She is unable to dodge the swing from the Keyblade as it strikes her shoulder, sending her spinning on the cold ground.

Grunting in pain, Maka manages to leap away from the icy ground, landing on an old column. Clutching her Scythe tightly in her hands, she calms her mind and focuses on her and her partner Soul's connection. As quickly as she can, she activates her Soul Resonance, calling up a great deal of energy. Seeing Sora running toward her, she channeled the energy into her Scythe. Taking a stance, she swung the blade in a wide arc, releasing the pent up energy in a wide arch.

**"Witch Hunter Slash!" **

Sora's eyes nearly pop from his head as the large beam of energy tearing up the ground flies straight at him. It was only thanks to his magically enhanced speed that he was able to avoid a painful dismemberment. Looking over a panting Maka, Sora raises his Keyblade, and calls forth the Magic of **Thunder**.

Sensing magic coming rapidly toward her from above, Maka's instincts tell her to dodge first, look later. They prove true, as Maka jumps away not a moment to soon, as a powerful bolt of lightning falls from the sky. While the hunter of souls is distracted, Sora runs off to try to flank her from the side.

After dodging the last bolt of lightning, Maka saw Sora charging from her peripheral. Jumping back, she watched as his Keyblade slammed into the ground she'd been standing moments ago. She tried to capitalize on this by slicing at him, but the boy was faster then she expected, raising his sword in time to block her strike and deflect it downward. She watched as he pointed his oddly shaped sword at her, only for her eyes to widen as she saw the end of it ignite and a fireball launch out. This was followed by several other fireballs, forcing Maka to go on the defensive. Taking a new stance, Maka twirled her Scythe in front of her, neutralizing the fire as it slammed into her rotating weapon.

Sora grunted in frustration. His enemy's scythe was the main problem, because not only was she able to use it very well, she was also able to channel her strange magic through it. Getting an idea, Sora aimed at a nearby column, and cast **Magnet**. In a flash, a swirl of magnetic energy surrounds the column, drawing in anything metal towards it.

Maka knew something was wrong when she saw her opponent aim away from her. Her thoughts proved accurate when she felt a strong pulling on Soul, right before he was forcibly dragged from her grasp; flying to stick to column Sora had pointed at. She turned to glare angrily at the boy witch. Somehow he'd used his magic to rob her of her primary weapon and partner. She was also concerned, for some reason, Soul hadn't reverted back to his human form.

Soul grunted in frustration, the eye on the side of the Scythe squinting as Soul attempted to revert to human form to escape the column. But it was no use, the magic held him fast to the stone, preventing him from returning to help his partner. He could only hope that the spell wore off soon, and that Maka would last that long.

**(I'm going with the idea that the magic of the Keyblade is strong enough to at least temporarily prevent Soul from returning to human form. Just go with it, it doesn't really affect the story.) **

Maka clenched her fists as Sora charged at her. If she had to fight without her weapon of choice, then why shouldn't he?

As Sora closed the gap between them, he stabbed forward, hoping to finish the fight before his spell ended and the girl would be able to fetch her scythe. Maka leaned back an impressive way, placing the palms of her hand on the ground and kicking up into a handstand. Her right foot struck Sora's sword hand, sending the legendary blade flying upward. Pushing off from the ground, Maka twisted herself in midair, delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to her opponent's face; sending him flying away from his sword.

As he stood, rubbing his cheek where she'd kicked him, Maka was sure she'd placed them on even ground. That is, until the boy reached out and his sword appeared in his hand again in a flash of light. Maka froze at that. He could make his weapon come to him? That was going to make things difficult.

She was so caught up in thinking that she almost didn't notice when Sora launched a bolt of blue magic at her. She tried to dodge, but the bolt hit her leg, and froze her to the ground.

Seeing his enemy frozen in place, Sora ran toward her, launching a **Fire** as he went. Maka was hard pressed to maneuver in her current position, but somehow she managed to crouch down enough for the ball of fire to fly over her. She began to punch the ice that held her with all her strength, cracking the ice slightly but not breaking it.

Then Sora was upon her, leaping forward for a downward strike. But Maka was able to use her extensive combat training to grab the sword before it could crush her skull. It hurt a lot, and she was pretty sure she may have bruised a bone, but if she got out of this alive, she would be grateful. Using her opponents momentum, she guided the sword downward, toward her frozen leg. Sora realized what she was doing to late, and the Keyblade strike shattered the ice and freed Maka's leg.

Which she used immediately to knee Sora in the stomach, causing him to double over. As he was bent over, Maka raised her hand high, forming a gesture her partner and father both feared. Normally she'd use a book or other blunt object, but times were desperate. With that final thought, she brought her hand down, and Sora got to experience first hand the dreaded **Maka Chop**. This devastating karate chop struck him between the shoulder blades, and sent him crashing to the ground.

Sora couldn't believe he was getting his ass handed to him by what looked to be a girl no older then him. As he saw her raise her foot up, possibly to deliver a stomp to his head, Sora decided that it was time to step his game up. Lashing out, he caught her non-raised foot, and pulled, sending the unbalanced Maka tumbling on her butt.

But Sora wasn't done there, oh no. He kept his grip on her foot as he stood up. Pulling on it, he pulled Maka toward him slightly, and allowed him to launch a kick at her back. Like a soccer player dibbling a ball, Maka was sent into the air. Sora's grip kept her from going to high, or righting herself. Pulling her form close to him, he launched a powerful punch at her stomach, sending her flying across the ruins, slamming into a column.

But what Sora hadn't realized when he sent Maka flying, was that he'd just punted her right at the very place her scythe was. And the magnetic magic that held Soul in place had run out not moments before.

Maka may have been in a lot of pain, but she felt a great deal of relief as her hands wrapped around Soul. She felt her soul resonate with his, and her pain seemed to fade away. She may not have fared as well as she would have like without her partner, but that was something to think about at a later time.

Sora was prepared to end it with a simple Thunder, when he felt his opponent's energy flare up. His eyes widened as she stood, scythe in hand. He was about to cast another **Magnet** but it was too late for that, as the next second he heard her call out **Witch Hunter!** and a swath of energy was flying at him once more.

He realized that this was going to take more magic then he could do right now, so he would have to use one of his drive forms. But which one? Focusing on his power, he began to channel his Final form. Looking up, he saw Maka charging at him with her scythe raised, and for a moment, he lost concentration. It was in that moment that he felt the darkness inside of him come to the surface just as he transformed.

Maka halted her charge as her opponent was suddenly engulfed in a flash of light. Was this a new spell? When the light faded, she saw to her surprise that where the form of the young boy she had been fighting moments was gone, replaced by a twitching black mass shaped like him.

Before Maka had the chance to do anything else, the creature's gaze locked on her, and it attacked. Moving faster then she thought possible, it was right beside her, and raked its claws across her side. She hardly had a chance to wince before Anti Sora smash her upside the head with a powerful haymaker. She swung her scythe at it, but it had already blurred away.

Maka grit her teeth, knowing what she'd have to do. _"Soul, we need to use the Black Blood" _she told her partner through their mental connection.

_"Are you sure? You know what that stuff could do to us!" _Soul responded, worry in his disembodied voice.

_"I don't like it either, but we have no choice" _she responded, only just dodging a vicious slice from Sora. _"Do it NOW!" _she cried mentally.

Soul obliged, doing his best to activate the enhancer, without accidentally triggering a bout of insanity.

His careful work however, was disrupted when Maka received a punch to the face, followed by a clawed jab tot he gut. The pain they felt, caused the Black Blood to spiral out of control, and the insanity factor kicked in..

_"Maka, no!" _Soul cried out, before his voice was buried in the aura of the Black Blood's Madness.

Anti Sora stood their, looking down at the girl who was his prey. She had doubled over from the punch to her stomach, but Anti Sora hadn't felt her bleed. He was sure he'd used enough force to disembowel her….

Maka's head snapped up, an unnatural grin that stretched from ear to ear on her face. Her eyes are wide, and staring so intently at the Anti Sora that instinctively takes a step back. But then he stops, he was the strongest one! He would not be intimidated!

With that thought, he swung his clawed had at the side of her head, preparing to gouge out her eyes. But at the last moment, Maka raised her arm to block the attack. A sound like a gong rang through the air, as Anti Sora's attack was stopped dead. Before Anti Sora could move, Maka spun like a top, slamming her scythe into Sora's side, but it didn't stop there. She continued to spin like a top, taking Sora with her. Finally, centrifugal came into play, and Anti Sora was sling shot across the ruins. Maka slammed her scythe into the ground, hopping up and balancing on it. Putting a hand over her eyes, she looked over to where she'd thrown Anti Sora. She giggled madly "Wow, he flew!" she cried before falling int a series of renew giggles.

But she didn't laugh long, as Anti Sora burst from the rubble of his short flight, only to glide across the field at insane speeds, slamming into the mad Maka like a bullet. He knocked her over, and began wailing on her face, trying desperately to finish her off. Maka countered by slashing her blade at him, only for him to lean back to avoid it.

He went to punch her again, only for her to catch his fist. "I like you" she declared, before kicking him offer her. "But try something more intense" she commanded, grabbing Anti Sora by the back of his head. His bit into her hand like a rabid animal, but somehow broke neither her gloves nor her skin. The next moment, Maka had slammed his face into a column, and began grinding his face into it with shocking speed.

Anti Sora bucked under her, planing both feet on her stomach, and launching her backwards. He tried to follow, but Maka just danced and jumped her way around him. Once she was behind him, she wrapped her legs around his chest, her arms around his neck, and then she actually bite the top of his head. Anti Sora had never actually considered that an opponent would gnaw on his head.

Suddenly, he was pushed to the ground, turning to watch his bizarre foe grab her head as though in pain, before she settled into a more calm stance.

_"Wow, that was embarrassing" _Maka thought as she began to take control of the Black Blood.

Soon, the Black Blood flowed around her, forming an eloquent dress, as Maka steeled herself and Soul for the next assault from their opponent. Maka knew that if she was going to take out an enemy of this caliber, she'd have to pull out a more powerful move. So she closed her eyes and began to summon up a considerable amount of power.

Seeing his prey was no longer giggling at him, Sora dashed at her, hoping that he'd be able to injure her this time. Just as he reached her, she leaped over him, swinging her scythed under her in a perfect figure six formation, slicing Anti Sora's back, and sending him crashing into the dirt. Getting up, he saw that she was farther away now, still with her eyes closed. Anti Sora's eyes narrowed, he would not be mocked.

He shot towards her like a bat out of Hell, floating above the ground, claws raised. He was going to rend the flesh from her bones. And the her eyes snapped open. Ant Sora suddenly became aware of the power that was flowing through the air. In his anger he hadn't noticed, and now he was too close! Maka swung her Scythe, crying out **"Majin Hunter" **as she did so. A blade of energy twice the size of the **Witch Hunter** flew at Anti Sora. He tried to dodge, but he didn't make it completely. The edge of the blade clipped his shoulder, which would have been painful enough by itself. But when it touched him, it also channeled Maka's Anti-Demon Wavelength into his body on impact. As the energy filled him, Anti-Sora felt himself slipping away, back to wherever it was he came from when he wasn't in the real world.

In a flash of bright light, Anti-Sora's form shattered like glass, leaving only the real Sora behind panting on the ground. Sora panted, that hadn't gone as he had hoped at all. When he first transformed into Anti-Sora, he had hoped that the sheer power of the form may prove useful in overwhelming this incredibly powerful foe. Unfortunately, she had simply met his transformation with one of her own, and when that hadn't been enough to secure victory, she had used her trump card.

Sora let out a small smirk. Well, he still had one trick up his sleeve left too. He did't have much magic left in him, but he hoped he had just enough for a proper transformation. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Maka raising her Scythe for the finishing blow, and knew that it was now or never.

As Maka stood over the semi-prone form of the boy witch, she began to feel that this, as ridiculous as it sounded, was almost too easy. Her feelings were confirmed, as just as the blade was set to remove the boy's head from his shoulders, he was enveloped in another flash of light. Remembering the last time that had happened, Maka frantically began slicing at the source of the light, only to find it gone. She blinked, right as a fireball slammed into her Black Blood dress, the dress style armor taking most of the damage, but still knocking her to her knees.

She turned, and her eyes widened as she saw the boy witch, now garbed in a glowing sliver version of what he'd first worn. Like the Anti form, he was hovering just about a foot above the ground. The other major change though, was now instead of one weird looking sword, he had two, one of them glowing orange at the tip, signaling it as the one that shot the fireball.

The boy smirked at her, before casting another spell over at some nearby rubble. Knowing what his plan was, Maka charge forward, slamming her somewhat smaller body into his, propelling the two of them across the ruins, away from the pull of the magnetic energy.

As they landed, she tried to stomp on his head for good measure, only for him to speed behind her, and slash across her back in an X formation. Even through her armor, that really hurt. Turing, she prepared to slash him, only to be met by a lightning bolt to the chest which slammed her into a cracked column. Looking up, she eeped as she had to roll to avoid a pair of fireballs as they crashed down to earth.

Maka begins to panic, she's thrown practically everything she has at this guy, but he just wouldn't stay down. Even the **Majin Hunter** hadn't slowed him down. Her Black Blood armor was taking a serious beating from his long range spells. And while she knew she could beat him if she got close, she knew he knew that, and was focusing on using his speed and magic to keep her at a distance. Maka was running out of options, she only had one move left, but up until now she had considered it overkill to have to use it one witch. But as she was once again forced to duck and weave around a series of lightning fast blows from behind, she realized she had no choice.

But that determination turned to worry as she lost sight of her target, a moment before a familiar pulling sensation took hold of Soul.

Sora was getting really tired, and knew that his Final Form didn't have much juice left in it. He had to finish it now, because he was sure that in his normal mode, he didn't have a prayer against this girl. He had hopped that by getting rid of her scythe, the apparent source of her powers, he would also rob her of her strange dress, which was acting like a powerful buffer against his attacks. But the girl wasn't letting go. She was holding on with all of her might, as she and her scythe were dragged toward the Magnet spell. Sora had found that spells cast in Final form were twice as powerful, but didn't last quite as long, so his window of opportunity was limited.

Spotting sight of him from above her, hovering just above a column, Maka knew it she had to end this. She wouldn't let go of Soul, because that would mean certain death for her. Concentrating like her life depended on it, because it did, she tried to Resonate enough soul energy with her partner to form her most deadly attack. It was hard, especially with her opponent taking pot shots at her, sending fireballs and lightning strikes which she could only occasionally dodge. She heard a clink, and noted that Soul had come into contact with the magnetized pillar. She wondered, if she was able to pull off her attack, how would she swing her scythe to release the energy? She began to pull against the spell, her enhanced strength only managing a slight wiggle. She frowned, she had enough power now, but…

Sora grew nervous as he felt her energy levels spike higher and higher. This was higher then they had ever been in the battle. He knew that this attack had the potential to kill him, in fact that was a certainty. His gaze hardened. He would have to kill her before she could use her new technique. He shot toward her at blinding speed, barely a blur of him visible. If he could get to her before she could swing her scythe, victory was his. He channeled magic into his twin Keyblades; **Thunder **in one, **Fire **in the other. If he released them both at point blank range, there would be no dodging it.

Maka saw his form blur toward her, and she pulled back on Soul in an attempt to point the blade at him. Sora appeared, not five feet from her, his twin Keyblades glowing red and yellow with contained magic. Their eyes locked at he leaped toward her, the gap between them closing. Maka prayed inside, while at the same time, shouting out the name of her most deadly attack, at the same time Sora did his:

**Thunder / Fire!**

**Kishin Hunter Slash!**

A beam of deadly energy shot from Maka's scythe, only to be struck by the combined spell of Sora before it fully left the Scythe. The mashup of energy didn't mix well, and an instant later, the whole concoction blew sky high.

The ruins were utterly decimated, most of it reduced completely to rubble. In the center of ground zero, two figures lay where they had been thrown bodily by the blast.

With a grunt of agony, one of the two finally stood. They had reverted to their normal form, and were clutching their weapon for dear life. They hobbled across the decimated terrain, stopping to look upon the body of their fallen adversary.

There, dead on the ground, was Sora, the Key bearer. His eyes were wide, and he bore a great slash mark from his left shoulder to his right thigh, something that nearly split the boy in two. Beside him, still clutched in his hand, was the Kingdom Key, though it was becoming dimmer by the second.

When the two attacks had exploded, they had exploded outward in a spew of blade like energy beams. Sora had been struck by one of the largest, which was what had taken his life. Maka had been struck too, but, being made of her own soul energy, was relatively unaffected by the blast. She was affected by the magic Sora had sent at her, but most of it had been swept up in the blast.

Maka watched as Sora's body dissolved into a million tiny particles of light, floating upward toward the sky. But instead of a soul flying up like she had expected, it was a large, almost cartoon looking heart. The heart rose up quickly, higher then she could reach, and faded away. Maka frowned. All of that, and she hadn't even gotten a soul to put her closer to her ultimate goal? What a load.

Using Soul as a walking stick, she made her way out of the ruins, and toward someplace she could rest up from this battle. She was definitely going to be asking Lord Death for some vacation time after this…..

Winner: Maka Albarn

_Narrator: _In this battle of two powerful warriors of the light, it was Maka Albarn that rose to victory. Sora was indeed a powerful adversary, but he just didn't have what it took to overcome his opponent.

Donald: (What! Impossible, there is no way that little **(It is at this point that Donald Duck's ramblings become difficult to translate properly, for the sake of all parties involved, let's just assume that Donald excepted the loss with grace and dignity. Yes really.)**)

Death The Kid: Maka has fought off powerful witches, evil spirits, and the embodiment of Madness itself. Some boy with a magic key is hardly a challenge.

Dr. Dorian: Yes, while Sora's powers were varied they didn't necessarily have power. And while he did have skill, he wasn't as skilled as his opponent. In the end, I think the biggest factor in all of this is experience. Maka has been training to fight for quite sometime. Sora, while naturally skilled, hasn't been trained to the extent Maka has. He has potential, but in the end, it wasn't enough to save him from Maka's blade.

_We see the Keyblade disappear from Sora's side. With its current master dead, it was going to need a new wielder to combat the forces of darkness. And it already had an idea of who it would choose. _

_Maka was halfway to her destination when a sudden flash of light surrounded her empty hand. When it faded, Maka was shocked to find a sword similar to the one that boy had. But this one was different. The handle was blood red, while the long rod portion of the sword was midnight black. The keychain that hung from the handle was the Kanji for Soul. The bladed portion was, oddly enough, in the shape of Lord Death's Mask, with the teeth part of the mask extended to act as the blade. _

**The End. **

**Next Time: **

Gaara of the Desert; vessel of the sand demon Shukaku, and Kazekage of the Sand Village, Gaara wields the power of the Absolute Sand Defense!

Against:

Greed; the Homunculus with the greatest avarice, Greed has the Ultimate Shield, a hardening of the skin that cannot be breached by anyone or anything!

**When these two warriors, each possessing their own unique defense, who will be the one to crack first? Will Gaara be able to keep up with Greed's superior Homunculus body? Will Greed be able to get anywhere near Gaara, when faced with the sheer versatility of his Sand? The only way to find out, is to tune in next time for the next: **

**Deadliest Character!**

**AN:  
**

**To those who are curious, this match was meant to be one on one, so some parts are tailored to that effect. That is why Soul never returns to his human form, and why Sora can use Drive forms without Donald and Goofy. **

**Also, to anyone who is interested in the future match-ups I have planned for this series, I will post a list as the next chapter. It won't stay up long, and will be replaced when I put up the next fight. Thank all of you who enjoyed this series who waited so patiently. **

**Finally, don't be afraid to submit ideas for fights, I love to hear them, and sometimes they strike as just the sort of thing I want to write about. I'm not saying that I'll make every suggestion into a fight, but I will try to make some of them. **

**So, Until Next Time...  
**


	3. Future MatchUps

Hey everyone, in case your curious about what I have planned in regards to my Deadliest Character series, I have complied a list here of all the fights I currently have planned.

The current Match-ups at this point include:

Rock Lee (Naruto) vs. Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece)

Joker (DC Comics) vs. Captain America (Marvel Comics)

Poison Ivy (DC Comics) vs. Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics)

Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist) vs. Crona (Soul Eater)

Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) vs. Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Superman or Green Lantern (DC Comics) vs. Ichigo (Bleach)

Rath (Ben 10: Alien Force) vs. Hawkgirl (Justice League)

Captain Yamamoto (Bleach) vs. Lord Death (Soul Eater)

Forever Knights (Ben 10: Alien Force) vs. Death Eaters (Harry Potter)

Gandalf The White (Lord of the Rings) vs. Voldemort (Harry Potter)

Claire (Claymore) vs. Arturia Pendragon (Fate: Stay Night)

Batman (DC Comics) vs. Punisher (Marvel Comics)

Dr. Manhattan (Watchmen) vs. Alien X (Ben 10: Alien Force)

Neji Hyuga (Naruto) vs. Black*Star (Soul Eater)

Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank) vs. Crypto (Destroy All Humans)

Ezio Auditore (Assassin's Creed) vs The Prince (Prince of Persia)

Jake Long (American Dragon) vs. Kim Possible (Kim Possible)

Akatsuki (Naruto) vs. Espada (Bleach)

Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts) vs. Gotei 13 (Bleach)

Orochimaru (Naruto) vs. Lady Medusa (Soul Eater)

Professor Stein (Soul Eater) vs. Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bleach)

Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) vs. Sesshomaru (Inuyasha)

Dante Alighieri (Dante's Inferno) vs. Kratos of Sparta (God of War)

Mysterio (Marvel Comics) vs. Scarecrow (DC Comics)

Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter) vs. Third Hokage (Naruto)

Death The Kid (Soul Eater) vs. Scar (Full Metal Alchemist)

Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) vs. Wonder Woman (DC Comics)

Crimson Alchemist (Full Metal Alchemist) vs. Deidara (Naruto)

Alexander Luis Armstrong (Full Metal Alchemist) vs. Maito Gai (Naruto)

Shino Aburame (Naruto) vs. Uryu Ishida (Bleach)

Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) vs. Tia Harribel (Bleach)

Ulquiorra Schiffer (Bleach) vs. Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) **(*Inspired by Madness Abe)**

Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) vs. Fuher King Bradley (Full Metal Alchemist) **(*Inspired by Madness Abe)**

Madara Uchiha (Naruto) vs. Sosuke Azien (Bleach) **(*Inspired by Madness Abe)**

Dante Alighieri (Dante's Inferno) vs. Eddie Riggs (Brutal Legend)

Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) vs. Haku (Naruto)

Maka / Black*Star / Death The Kid (Soul Eater) vs. Ino / Choji / Shikamaru (Naruto)

Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) vs. Spidermonkey (Ben 10: Alien Force)

The Mask (The Mask) vs. Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)

**This list is subject to change, and an updated one will be posted periodically. If you suggested a match-up that I would do, I will acknowledge you. **

**Thank you all, and **

**Until Next Time...  
**


	4. Gaara of the Desert vs Greed

_Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Warrior; but I wish I did. FYI, I also don't own Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist . _

**Fictional Warrior, Chapter 3: Gaara vs. Greed**

_Narrator: _

Gaara of the Desert, the master of sand, the Fifth Kazekage, and vessel of the one-tailed demon Shukaku. Gaara is an interesting mix of powerful leader, and psychotic killer.

(We see Gaara use his sand to form various types of weapons, while at the same time blocking attacks. We then see him tap into his demon's power, and watch his body take on the demon's characteristics).

_Narrator: _

Greed, known amongst the Homunculus as the "Ultimate Shield", Greed desires nothing more then to live in perpetual luxury. He takes what he wants, when he wants it, and he'll kill anyone who gets in way.

(We see Greed fighting off military personal with various martial arts, before transforming into his shield form to survive a hail of gunfire. When the bullets stop, he uses his enhanced strength to easily kill the guards).

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

To find out, our world class fighters are testing fictions most lethal combatants. Using 100% fake science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe to toe. No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death, to decide who is...THE DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR!

Gaara of the Desert

Series: Naruto

Kazekage of Sunagakure

Specialty: Sand manipulation; often used for an **Ultimate Defense**

Greed

Series: Full Metal Alchemist

Homunculus

Specialty: Combat using his **Ultimate Shield **technique

_Narrator: _To help us get a better perspective on what makes these two masters of offensive defenses, we have brought in the siblings of these two great warriors. Representing their younger brother Gaara: Temari and Kankuro.

Kankuro: This guy claims to have an "Ultimate Shield" but thats all it is. Gaara's shield can double as an versatile offensive weapon.

Temari: This guy may be made from the souls of multiple people, but Gaara has the soul of an actual demon in him. I think that trumps it.

_Narrator: _And here to represent their sibling Homunculi, Lust and Gluttony

Lust: Greed may be a traitor to our cause, but he was an annoyingly powerful opponent. Certainly more then enough to take on any mere mortal.

Gluttony: Lust, can I eat those them? (Pointing to the DW crew, Temari, and Kankuro)

Lust: Not now Gluttony, maybe later.

_Narrator: _Tonight the categories have changed to represent the combatants.

Unarmed Combat

Defense

Special Techniques

Regenerative Powers

_Narrator: _For the first test, our teams will examine how our two combatants fare in hand to hand combat.

Lust: Greed was one of the best martial artists amongst us. Combined with his Ultimate Shield, his blows could easily break bones and destroy flesh. Allow me to demonstrate his style.

Lust then gives the DW crew a demonstration of the style Greed most used. And while the team admitted it was impressive, it wasn't what most of the crew was watching. In her rather revealing outfit, doing all those moves, Lust's… body…. was shown off in all sorts of ways. When she stopped, she grinned as she saw all of the males, including Kankuro, gazing at her with hearts in their eyes, and blood from their noses.

Shaking it off, the crew turn to Gaara's siblings, they were asked to show the kind of Taijutsu skills Gaara possessed.

Temari: …..

Kankuro: …..

We are then treated to images of Gaara's martial arts skills. Or lack there of. As it turns out, that Gaara possessed little to no skills in hand to hand combat. Relying heavily on his sand, Gaara tried to avoid fist fights whenever possible.

Dr. Dorian: While in some cases it can be good to specialize, this is not one of them. This is supposed to be about their martial arts skills, of which you apparently have none. So by default, this edge goes to Greed. Team Gaara should be very concerned about this, because with his enhanced speed, the odds of an up close confrontation are quite possible; something which Gaara is woefully unprepared.

Edge: Greed

_Narrator: _Now comes the second test, where we test out the defenses for which these two were so famous.

Kankuro: Gaara's defense comes in two parts: the **Sand Shield, **and the **Sand Armor**. The Sand Shield will protect Gaara from any assault, regardless of his will. Even surprise attacks are useless against this thing. The Sand Armor is a last ditch defense, in case, by some miracle, something does slip past the shield. A dense layer of sand lies atop Gaara's skin, blocking attacks.

The DW crew is then treated to a video of Gaara's defenses in action. They watch the shield block a variety of attacks, from projectile to melee, before lashing out with devastating counter attacks. They also saw Gaara smashed into the ground, but remain unharmed due to his sand armor absorbing most of the damage. All in all, the sheer versatility alone is impressing the team.

But the Greed team is not.

Lust: I'd imagine that coating one's entire body in sand must slow a person down quite a bit.

Temari: Well…. yeah, that's why Gaara usually remains stationary during most battles.

Lust: And the fact that he'd need the sand armor at all suggests that his defense is not as absolute as it seems.

Temari: Uhhhh…..

The team sees Gaara at the Chunin exams semifinals. They watch as Gaara battles another ninja, Rock Lee. Possessing superior speed, Lee is able to maneuver around the Shield, bypassing it and landing multiple blows on Gaara. And while Gaara's armor is able to absorb a great deal of the damage, it was clear that he was still being injured.

Lust: Greed's armor on the other hand…

We see Greed battling various enemies, blows from all types of weapons striking him. And while some may knock him back, none break his shield. It is only Edward Elric, who uses alchemy to weaken his shield, that manages to do any harm. Unfortunately for Team Gaara, that is not an applicable option.

Temari: While his shield does hold firm, their are some major problems with its use in battle.

Lust: Do tell, girly.

Temari: Well, it seems his arrogance, and not using his full shield immediately is his own undoing. Take his battle against Wrath (manga version) for instance. Instead of utilizing his full shield, he attempts only a partial form, and which leaves his unguarded limbs woefully unprotected and vulnerable. And by the time he realizes it, it's too late.

Temari has a point, but our DW crew spots another flaw Lust failed to mention. While Greed's shield can protect him from just about any external damage, it doesn't stop him from being knocked around. Another, bad piece of knowledge, is that the Ultimate Shield doesn't seem to necessarily protect against internal attacks. This could be deadly if any of Gaara's sand should get into Greed's body, or more likely, if Greed is subjected to incredible trauma; something he might face if he draws the fight out too long.

Dr. Dorian: Looking at both of these shields, I can see that they have some major flaws, which makes me wonder just how they earned their reputations. Both manage to do their job of defending their user, but for Greed that's it. His shield can only defend him, and amplify his already impressive Homunculus attributes. Gaara's shield, however, is able to provide counter attacks, as well as moving to protect Gaara without his knowledge. Greed must consciously call his shield into being, which, due to his arrogance, he doesn't always do when necessary. This often works against him, rather then for him. For these reasons, we give the Defensive edge to the Sand Shield.

Edge: Gaara of the Desert.

_Narrator: _Next comes the third test, where our competitors get ready to show off their special techniques. First up, team Greed.

Gluttony: Greed is scary when he uses his powers. He gets claws, and looks like a demon! Not yummy tasting at all….

The teams watch as Greed decimates enemies with his razor sharp claws, strong enough to gouge trenches in solid steel. And more then a match for sand.

That aside, his Homunculus body allows him enhanced speed, strength, and senses. And that's it.

Gaara on the other hand, can manipulate sand, and in some cases, wind. With enough sand, he can cause wide area damage, and with the ability to make more sand from surrounding dirt, his ammo is almost infinite. And, in very special circumstances, Gaara can become possessed by his inner demon, increasing his power exponentially. At his highest level, Gaara will transform into his demon, the giant one-tailed Shukaku. Shukaku can manipulate great amounts of sand, as well as firing destructive air bullets from his mouth. His size also gives him strength and endurance proportional to his size.

Dr. Dorian: In terms of special techniques, this is sort of a reverse of the physical portion. Greed has few special abilities, and all of them are related to increasing his physical abilities. Gaara's abilities are varied, and can be used at any range. For that, we give the edge to his Sand Attacks.

Edge: Gaara of the Desert

_Narrator: _For our final test, the two competitors will put their lives on the line, as we test out their Regenerative Powers.

Kankuro: Gaara's made of some hardy stuff you know. I've seen him shrug off stuff that would kill most normal people.

Temari: It's true. Shukaku doesn't want to die, so it will do whatever it can to heal Gaara.

The crew watches scenes where Gaara falls from great highest, get stabbed, electrocuted, and blown up. And despite some minor scuffs, he always gets back up.

Lust: Those are impressive for a human, but not anywhere near the caliber of a Homunculus' regeneration. Watch…. Gluttony!

Gluttony: Yes Lust?

Lust: Look over there would you?

Gluttony: Okay….

Gluttony looks at the corner, sucking his finger like an overgrown child. Meanwhile, Lust saunters over to the equipment shed, and get a large sledgehammer. Coming back, she surveys the still staring Gluttony. Holding up the hammer, she takes a batters stance and, before anyone can do anything, smashes Gluttony's head clean off.

Everyone stares at the bloody mess that was a head. But before any protests can be raised, they watched shocked, as sparks of what looked like red electricity sparked around the the wound. In a matter of seconds, the head was fully regrown. Gluttony blinked, rubbing his bald head.

Gluttony: Ow…..

He looks back at Lust, who hides the hammer behind her back and shrugs. She then points back at the corner, which Gluttony dutifully goes back to staring at.

Lust: As you can see, our regenerative powers far surpass what even your so called demon can grant. With the Philosopher's Stone at our core, we have a multitude of lives at our disposal. They only way to really kill us, would be to exhaust the power of the stone. This is done by repeatedly inflicting incredibly lethal damage onto us. When the stones fail, only then would we die, and stay dead.

Dr. Dorian: Well, this one is no contest. With the clearly higher regenerative factor, this edge goes to Greed's Philosopher's Stone.

Edge: Greed.

_Narrator: _With the testing complete, Max Geiger will upload the data gathered from the tests into the battle simulation, developed by Slitherine Studio, to simulate a battle to the death between these two warriors. To make sure that victory isn't snatched by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated 1000 times. Who will win in this battle of defensive powerhouses? Gaara, whose protective sand is soaked in the blood of all who died against him? Or Greed, a man whose very existence is made up of countless sacrificed souls? The Sand Shield, or the Ultimate Shield? Demon or Homunculus? Whose is going down and, more importantly, stay down?

Unarmed Combat Edge: Greed

Defense Edge: Gaara

Special Techniques Edge: Gaara

Regenerative Powers Edge: Greed

It's time to find out which warrior is truly the deadliest. Max hits the button on the computer, and suddenly the screen goes "Matrix" on us.

This fight takes place in a mansion, and a surrounding forest. The mansion is a very impressive place, and if you ever saw the 2003 FMA series, it's Dante's mansion.

We see Gaara, walk into the massive ballroom, unsure how he got there. It is night time, and a full moon's light shines through the window.

Greed enters from a door on a higher level in the ballroom. Looking down from the balcony, he sees Gaara, and frowns. Who the hell was this guy? It was obvious (to him anyway) that whoever it was had broken in. And if they had done that, it was unlikely they had anything but bad intentions. What if they were there to steal? Greed had taken over this mansion as his own, so to steal from this place was to steal from him. And would the living incarnation of avarice ever allow such a thing? Never.

Leaping down from the balcony, he ran full speed toward the kid. He doubted he'd need his homunculi skills to kill the brat; he'd just try to make this quick. It wasn't until he was nearer to Gaara that he took note of the large gourd strapped to his back.

Hearing rapid footsteps, Gaara turned his head, watching Greed run toward him. Greed was somewhat thrown off by Gaara's expression. He didn't look surprised, and he certainly didn't look worried.

Greed, noted something flying through the air, and took a quick glance at it. It was a cork, the one that had been on the kid's gourd. But he hadn't seen the kid move…

And then he was on the kid. He sent his fist speeding forward with the intent of smashing Gaara's face in. But before his fist could get to close to the red head's face, a wall of sand burst from the gourd and blocked Greed's fist. While Greed blinked in surprise, a second tendril of sand smashed into his stomach and threw him backwards.

Landing on his feet, he took a second look at the kid. Sand poured from the gourd on his back, pooling at his feet. It looked like he was in for a challenge after all. Grinning, he surrounded his hands and wrists with his Ultimate Shield and charged the kid at double the speed. Sending a jab at the kid's head, the shield once more rose to defend its master. But this time, Greed wouldn't be stopped. His shielded claws cut right through the sand. He saw the boy react for the first time with a widening of the eyes. As his claw was about to make contact, something happened. The boy was suddenly jerked out of the way, as though he had been yanked by his cloths. Greed's hand past by, harmlessly.

Gaara glared at this man, one of the few to ever penetrate his shield. If it hadn't been for Shukaku, he'd likely have taken that hit, possibly resulting in a fatal injury. The sand demon had manipulated the sand composing his Sand Armor, and used it pull him out of harm's way.

Before the Greed could retract his arm, Gaara clenched his fist, causing the sand to tighten with near explosive pressure. Because of the Shield, Greed's wrist and hand weren't injured, but his uncovered arm exploded in a mass of blood as the sand constricted around said limb.

Jumping back, Greed watched as the sand swarmed over the fallen arm, moving like a living creature attacking its prey. A few seconds later, the sand moved away, showing the arm was gone. It was about that time that Greed's healing had finished repairing his arm, something that didn't go unnoticed by his opponent.

Gaara narrowed his eyes as he watched his opponent grow a new arm. This may be more difficult then he thought. With a single gesture of his arm he sent a wave of sand blasting toward Greed, who used his superior speed to avoid it.

Rearing back his arm, Greed punched straight through Gaara's sand to hit him in the chest. Even though he landed a solid hit, he frowned, something hadn't felt right. Gaara was sent flying back, but his sand caught him in mid air, forming a platform beneath his feet, and allowing him to float in the air.

Focusing on his sand, Gaara makes the sand still on the ground rise into the air, and shoot at Greed from multiple directions. Greed manages to duck and weave around the attacks, and then uses his superior speed to run up to a higher level in the library. From there, he takes a flying leap toward Gaara, his whole arm covered in his Shield.

Its not to be however, as Gaara is able to use his sand to snatch Greed from the air, and quickly cover him with it. Greed tries to move, but Gaara lowers himself to the ground, and adds the sand from his platform to the prison. Greed is completely smothered by the sand. Gaara raises and open hand muttering "Sand Coffin" as the sand forms an oval shape around Greed's struggling body. The next moment, he growls out "Sand Burial" while clenching his fist. The sand coffin implodes, crushing everything within, before falling to the groin in a heap. But Gaara frowns, the sand hadn't felt like it tightened as much as it normally would.

Suddenly, the sand burst, revealing Greed covered head to toe in his Ultimate Shield. Greed cracked his neck, the popping noise echoing across the room. "Damn kid, that kinda hurt." he said, glancing across at a surprised looking Gaara, reveling in finally getting an emotional reaction from the kid.

Deciding to take advantage of the situation, he sped toward the boy, claws out. Gaara desperately tried to form a shield, but Greed was too quick. A clawed uppercut tore through the feeble defense, and a second clawed punch to the face sent Gaara bouncing across the floor. Greed glanced down at his claws, looking at the sand that had stuck to his hand from the second punch.

Greed watched Gaara stand shakily, one hand holding his head. As he stood, pinches of sand flaked off and fell to the the floor. Greed's eyes widened a minutia; so the kid had on a second layer of armor huh? He'd just have to peel him out of it then.

Gaara could hear Shukaku rage inside of him, even as the demon healed the wound to his head. Gaara hated being hurt. That was why he took all those precautions in the first place. But they hadn't been enough. Whoever this guy was, he wasn't someone Gaara could mess around with. He was going to have to think of a better strategy.

Seeing Greed charge him again, Gaara swept his hand, causing the sand around him to form a large sphere. Greed saw the sphere, and planned to just plow right through it. But a few feet from the sphere, a group of large spikes burst from the bubble, one of them piercing right through Greed's eye. Even Greed felt that. Rearing back, he clutched at his rapidly healing wound, glaring at the spike with his punctured eyeball impaled on it. Taking a few steps back, he took another glance at the defense. He saw what appeared to be an eyeball form above the structure, glancing down at him.

Crouching down, Greed let high into the air, high enough to touch the ceiling. He rebounded off it down toward the prone dome. Multitudes of spikes rose to stop him, but this time nothing was going to stop Greed crushing that defense. Like a meteor to earth he smashed through the roof of Gaara's sand sphere like it was nothing but plastic. Gaara looked down in surprise, as well as fright. No one had ever gotten through Shukaku's and his defenses so easily. The ninja didn't time to dwell on that though, as an uppercut from Greed to his chin launched him through his bubble and into the air.

Greed saw the sphere around him dissipate into a cloud that sped toward its falling master. But he wasn't going to let up on the kid now, not when things were getting so interesting. Tensing his muscles again he jumped up through the cloud and tackled Gaara out of the air. With Greed's added momentum, they were headed straight for the large glass window.

Striking it dead center, the pane of glass shattered into a million pieces, causing Greed to close his eyes on reflex, something that Gaara didn't miss.

Then they were in the cool night air, and Greed proceeded to lay into Gaara as they fell to earth. The boy could do nothing under the onslaught of punches he received, and before long, Greed planted his feet on Gaara's chest, and shoved off. He was launched upward while Gaara was slammed into the ground with the force of a freight train.

Landing gracefully on the ground, Greed made his way over to the hole he'd left his enemy. Inside, he saw the broken body of Gaara. Only it was too broken. In fact it was falling apart. The whole body turned an earthy brown, right before it dissolved back into sand. When Greed had closed his eyes when the window smashed, Gaara had replaced himself with a sand clone.

Realizing he had been tricked, Greed spun around, only for the ground beneath him to surge up as a torrent of sand blasted him off his feet.

Gaara was glad to be back on solid earth. Why? Because as soon as he touched down, he sent what sand hadn't been used to make the clone into the earth. There it churned up the rocks and minerals, making more sand. From there, it was easy to extend his control over that sand as well. But under the light of the full moon, in the heat of battle, the ramblings of Shukaku were becoming nearly impossible to ignore. Maybe he should just let his demon have this one?

Greed stood up, not really all that hurt, just annoyed, and charged at Gaara again. He was forced to dive out of the way though, as a wave of sand sought to bury him alive. Now near the edge of the grounds, he used one of the trees which surrounded the property as a springboard to shoot toward Gaara. The young demon vessel's sand couldn't react fast enough, and Greed plowed into him at high speed.

Gaara felt his ribs crack under the heavy blow, and as he coughed he felt blood on his lips. He groaned, Shukaku had never had to heal injuries this extensive before, as his sand had always protected him. The only thing he had to compare this to was when Rock Lee had had batted him around with his Lotus technique. This was clearly an opponent he couldn't defeat under normal circumstances, and while he didn't want to submit himself to his demon's control, it looked like he had no choice. A deep shudder breath was all it took, as he allowed a maniacally pleased Shukaku to take over the fight.

All of this happened in a moment, so Greed was just about to strike the finishing blow on the stunned boy. Just as he was about to stomp the boy's throat, a spear of sand shot up and smashed into his chest. It didn't break his shield, but it did wrap around his chest and send him flying across the field, and through one of the walls of the house. Standing, he saw that what he thought was a spear, was actually a tail! The tail appeared to be made of sand, and was growing even as he looked at it. Figuring it would be better not to allow his enemy a time to transform further, he shot forward with all the speed his homunculi body would allow.

With every step he took, he saw more and more sand converge on the boy, wrapping around. But it wasn't like before. It wasn't taking on a human shape, it was making him look more… monstrous. Just as he was six feet from the boy, he sat up with a jerking motion. As he did, Greed caught sight of a massive appendage to his left, just before it smashed into him and knocked him to the ground. Following the arm back to its source, his eyes widened to see that it belonged to Gaara.

Gaara's body had entered its half transformed state. The sand had made him look like a mini-Shukaku, tail and all. Grinning madly, he tightened his grip on Greed. Only for Greed to somehow tear his way out of the sand hand. Before the hand could reform, Greed had socked him in the face with a quick jab. Another to the stomach sent him stumbling backwards. Finally, a low jab caused the mutated boy to double over Greed's fist, breathing in deeply.

Greed watched as the boy sucked in air through his now large mouth. Even with the new body, the kid was an amateur fighter at best. Suddenly, Gaara's head whipped up, and he exhaled. The mass of chakra infused air slammed into Greed, throwing him back. But Greed had had enough of that, so he planted his feet and struggled through the wind. Gaara saw this, and suddenly, his sand arms bulged. Soon after the bulges exploded outward toward Greed, as dozens of tiny Sand Shuriken impacted against his flesh. None of them penetrated of course, but it was still a needless distraction. Finally, Greed was as near to Gaara as he could get with out being in range of those claws. So, with a final burst of strength, he closed the distance between them and, with his claws out, he sliced the monster across the face causing it to rear back in pain.

Inside Gaara, Shukaku raged. This pathetic worm dared to injure him? To try and kill him? To end his existence? Oh it was so on!

As that thought past through the shared mind of Gaara and Shukaku, they threw back their arms to release their full might. Greed was really was forced back this time, as all the solid ground around him disintegrated into sand particles. The whole area was obscured with smoke that rose higher then his mansion.

When the smoke cleared, Greed frowned. This thing was even bigger then Envy's true form! Damn this was going to be annoying to kill. Oh, he had no doubts he was going to kill it, he was just worried that this freak was going to damage his possessions.

When the smoke died down, Gaara surveyed the land around him from his spot at the top of Shukaku's head. It definitely didn't look like anyplace he was familiar with. Putting his hands into a simple hand seal, he used the "playing possum" technique, to put himself into a deep sleep. Once he was unconscious, Shukaku's spirt took hold of the massive Sand body, it's eyes glowing as the demon's power took hold. **"Oh yeah baby! I'm free and ready to kill kill Kill!"** he cried out, his voice echoing across the area.

Greed rolled his eyes at the creatures words. Great, this thing was just as bad as some of the other homunculi. Looking up at it, Greed caught its eye, causing it to grin; an act made horrifying by its mouth of razor sharp teeth. It raised a single massive fist, and sent it straight toward him. **"Time to die baby Yeah!" **it crooned at the thought of proving its existence by wiping out such a stubborn foe. For Greed, it was like having a mountain dropped on him. Or maybe just Gluttony after a feeding. Either way, he'd never been more thankful for his Shield. As the massive fist sought to turn him into a smear, he felt his internal organs groan in protest. Even if his shield protected him, it didn't mean this wasn't starting to make him sore. Feeling the fist start to shift, he clung to it with his claws, a plan forming in his mind.

When Shukaku raised up his fist, he was hoping to see a bloody broken smear. What he got was… nothing. There was nothing there! And while he would humbly admit that he was incredibly awesome in all ways shapes and forms, he couldn't have crushed the guy into nothing! Or could he? Hmm….

Feeling something like an ant walking across his arm, Shukaku spotted Greed running full speed up his arm while he had been pondering. Frowning, he sent tendrils of sand to knock the bug off but the damn flea jumped, dodged, or cut down with his claws everything sent his way. Shukaku finally just resorted to whipping his arm up and down in an effort to dislodge the unwanted immortal. **"Damn it, get off me!" **the insane demon demanded, just as one particularly powerful swing sent Greed flying into the roof of his mansion. Bouncing and rolling across the top, Greed came to a stop, and tried to shake the stars out of his vision.

Seeing his prey stunned, Shukaku figured now was the time to finish him off once and for all. Taking a deep breath, he filled his constructed lungs with air, and coated them with Chakra. When he had reached maximum capacity, he locked eyes with the small humanoid, and slammed his fist against his stomach. **"Wind Style: Air Bullet!" **

Greed stood up after having been thrown into his roof. Hearing a shout as loud as thunder he looked up in time to see a ball of compressed air flying straight at him. "Aw Fu-"

BOOM!

The blast decimated the roof, causing it to cave in, and blasting Greed straight to the ground floor. Shukaku laughed like a mad man as he surveyed the destruction he caused. Wanting to make sure that pesky worm was dead, he moved over to the rather large opening he'd made. The inside of the house was dark and obscured by smoke so, placing his hands on the side of the house (inadvertently crushing more of it) he leaned inside.

Suddenly, something smacked him right in the nose with enough force to make him jerk his head back away from the hole. Crossing his eyes, he was startled to find Greed relatively unharmed running up his nose.

Greed was furious. No, scratch that, he was PISSED! This asshole had just destroyed his property and most of his stuff! He was gonna rip this apart piece by piece. When the creature leaned in through the hole, he saw that as his golden opportunity. He assumed that if the monster had any weak points, it would be the kid at the top of its head. Jumping with all his might, he slammed into its snout and clawed his way up. From there, he ran as fast as his legs would carry him, body low to avoid incoming projectiles, his claws out and digging trenches in the sandy flesh.

Shukaku was getting desperate, sending everything he could at the pissed off homunculus. But no matter what he did, Greed was just getting closer and closer to his vessel.

Now above Shukaku's eyes, Greed took a flying leap at Gaara, clearing most of the sand tentacles that were in his way. Landing in front of the sleeping body, his fist shot forward to finish the job. Only for a last ditch tentacle to force the fist downward, slamming into the sand next to Gaara. Greed broke the hold on him easily, and moved to try again. But this time, the sand under him burst, striking him in the eyes and sending him stumble back. Greed groaned in pain as he tried to get the sand from his eyes. A groan that wasn't missed by Shukaku.

Suddenly, Greed found his legs sinking into the sand, while tentacles wrapped around his arms and pulled them back. They didn't hold him for long, but they weren't meant to. They occupied his arms long enough for another tentacle to wrap around Greed's face. Greed broke lose of bonds but the damage was done. Shukaku had sent his sand through Greed's mouth and the slits that were his nose.

While Greed was certainly indestructible, that was only skin deep. His insides, it seemed were woefully human. When the sand entered his body, it thrashed about like a nest of snakes, tearing Greed apart from the inside.

Greed gripped his head in pain as the Sand that entered through his nose tore through his nasal veins. Red lightning sparked around his mid section as the sand in his stomach tore through it and his surrounding organs.

Again and again his Philosopher's Stone healed him, but its power was finite. As Shukaku used his sand to tear up Greed's insides over and over, eventually, the power of the stone would wear out.

Greed swayed on his feet, his body reverting back to his normal form as he felt his power dissipating. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell backwards. Shukaku let his grip on Greed's legs go, and the miserly man fell to earth. Landing on the ground with a sickening splat, only small sparks of lightning danced around him. Greed's power was gone, and he was well and truly mortal.

Reaching out a massive hand, Shukaku felt Gaara begin to stir. Sand swarmed over Greed, covering him in a massive sphere. Shukaku wasn't gonna take any chances this time. When Greed's head finally disappeared, he clenched his large fist. The sphere imploded, and Shukaku felt satisfied when he felt the body in his sand ground to a bloody pulp. Allowing himself to fade back into Gaara's mind, Shukaku lowered his vessel to the ground, reforming the sand armor and gourd around him.

Gaara looked at the lump of sand before him. Shaking his head, and wondering just who it was he had killed, Gaara ordered the sand back into the gourd. The sand flew obediently to him, no trace of the Homunculus know as Greed left behind.

Winner: Gaara of the Desert

_Narrator: _In this battle of two masters of defense, it was Gaara who walked away alive. Greed's defense was certainly strong, but it just couldn't keep up with the sheer versatility Gaara's sand provided.

Dr. Dorian: It's true. While Greed did have the upper hand in terms of martial arts prowess and physical abilities, that was all he had. Gaara's sand could be used at all ranges, and was versatile enough to be used in a multitude of strategies to counteract Greed's superior physiological nature. When it came down to their healing and regenerative factors, Greed's power is indeed finite, not meant to used so often. His hardened skin could only protect his outside. Once Gaara's sand got inside his body, it was game over.

Lust: It figures that even in a world of fantasy that Greed would find a way to be a disappointment.

Gluttony:… So….. did we win? Can I eat now?

Kankuro: I'm not surprised my bro won, it takes a lot to beat a guy like him, and this Greed character just didn't have it.

Temari: It is indeed a great honor, for both our family, and our village to know out Kazekage is the strongest.

Lust: Good, you can take that honor with you to your grave. Gluttony, devour them all!

Gluttony: Yes Lust!

Just as Gluttony is about to advance on the the Sand team, he is suddenly struck by what looks like a beam of binary code. Before anyone can say anything, the large man eater is digitized.

Lust: What on earth?

She whirls around, fingers shooting out toward the attacker, but she too is struck and digitized. Everyone is shocked to see none other then Max holding a flash drive and wearing a strange set of gloves.

Geoff: Max man, what as that?

Max: I'm afraid I wasn't completely honest. While this was a contest between Gaara and Greed, it was also meant to be a trap made by my superiors to capture these two homunculi.

Dr. Dorian: Your superiors? Who are they?

Max: I'm afraid that's classified. What you do need to know is that, as of now, I'll be leaving to give these two (he shakes the flash drive) to my superiors at Central.

Kankuro: So wait, are you an alchemist?

Max: That's right. The truth is, I'm Max Geiger, the Digital Alchemist!

Geoff: Will we ever see you again?

Max: Perhaps I will return again. Someday….

_We see Gaara on the edge of an Amestrian city, unsure of where he is or what to do. He'd already seen what appeared to be military forces making there way toward the house in the woods where he'd just fought. It seemed Shukaku's wind attack had attracted a lot of attention. It looked like he was going to have to find his way back home, and to do that, first he was going to have to figure out where he was now. Looking up, he saw the moon was still high in the sky. The young Kazekage sighed, it was gonna be a long night. _

**The End. **


	5. Rock Lee vs Monkey D Luffy

_Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Warrior; but I wish I did. FYI, I also don't own Naruto or One Piece. _

**Fictional Warrior, Chapter 4: Rock Lee vs. Monkey D. Luffy**

_Narrator: _

Rock Lee, the "Green Beast" of Konoha, Rock Lee trains to become the greatest Ninja he can be using only his "Iron Fist" Taijutsu (Martial Arts) style.

(We see Lee move at incredible speeds, knocking enemy Ninjas about like rag-dolls).

_Narrator: _

Luffy; Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, when Luffy ate the mystic Gum-Gum Devil Fruit, he became a powerful "Rubber Man" .

(We see Luffy stretch his body in incredible ways, smashing walls and enemy Marines alike).

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

To find out, our world class fighters are testing fictions most lethal combatants. Using 100% fake science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe to toe. No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death, to decide who is...THE DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR!

Rock Lee

Series: Naruto

Chunin of Konoha

Specialty: Intense Close Range Combat

Monkey D. Luffy

Series: One Piece

Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates

Specialty: Close-Mid Range Combat with his Gum-Gum Fruit

_Narrator: _To help us get a better perspective on what makes these two kids tick, we have brought in some people who consider themselves experts on their warrior. Representing their student and teammate Rock Lee: Maito Gai-Sensei and Tenten.

Gai: Yosh! My Lee's fires of Youth are unstoppable. He's learned through hard work and dedication to be the best he can be.

(We then see Gai descend into fits of anime tears and screaming about the "Fires of Youth", until his student Tenten bops him over the head)

Tenten: I'm sorry about him. I know Lee may seem like a goofball, but I have no doubt that Lee can totally take this Luffy guy out. He may have a rubber body, but Lee is faster and stronger then he'll ever be.

_Narrator: _Here to represent their Captain, Luffy, are his First Mate and Navigator: Roronoa Zoro and Nami.

Zoro: I know the Captain seems like an idiot, but when he sets his mind to it, he'll never stay down. And in a contest of endurance, I say that Luffy will ware this Rock Lee down to nothing.

Nami: This hardly seems like a fare fight to me. I mean, Luffy has the powers of the Devil Fruit. This Lee guy can only use this "Chakra" stuff to make him physically stronger. Luffy has faced a lot of guys like that, and you know what? He's beaten every one of them.

_Narrator: _Tonight the categories have changed to represent the combatants.

Durability

Unarmed Combat

Special Techniques

Transformation

_Narrator: _For the first test, we'll see how these two combatants fare in a contest of endurance. Who takes pain better: Rock Lee, or Monkey D. Luffy?

Gai: No contest, my star pupil has trained until his skin bruised and his bones cracked. Every night training himself to exhaustion, and stoking his flames of YOUTH!

Tenten: Lee has fought a myriad of opponents, each one making him stronger. He has suffered injuries that would kill lesser men, and walked away.

The team watches footage of Rock Lee taking punishment. Gaara's sand tossing him like a rag doll. Kimmimaro attacking with blades of bone. Even old fights of Neji attacking his insides with the Gentle Fist. Blow after blow would knock Lee down, but he always seemed to get back up. Even after Gaara had crushed the bones in his arm and leg, he still got up. The team noted that seemed to be more from sheer force of will, rather then any physical property.

Zoro: He does indeed have incredible strength for a man. But that's all he is, a man. The Captain is a Rubber Man, and that comes along with a few perks in the endurance department. Musket balls bounce off his skin, he is immune to all electrical based attacks, and most importantly: blunt force weapons do very little to his body. And after studying your students martial arts form, I can tell that he focuses on heavy crushing blows. The Captain's body will minimize the damage, allowing him to last longer against Lee.

The team watches some clips of Luffy's various fights, which range from ridiculous to borderline insane. Through it all, Luffy proves himself one tough SOB. Like Lee, no matter how many injuries he sustains, he just keeps going.

Dr. Dorian: After reviewing the footage from both sides, I have to agree with Zoro. Both have great endurance, but I think Luffy may benefit, if only slightly, from his opponent's choice of style. This may not be enough to score him the win however, as we have seen opponents with moves similar to Lee deal near lethal damage to Luffy. But for now, endurance edge goes to the pirate.

Gai turned to face Zoro: "That was a most excellent speech in defense of your captain. It's truly beautiful to see such camaraderie between two people. Truly the fires of your youth are burning bright!" he gives Zoro his patented 'nice guy' pose, his teeth shining brighter then the sun.

Zoro: "My eyes!" he screams, the image of a grown man in a leotard smiling at him burned into his brain. Unable to take the metal stress, he passes out into blissful unconsciousness.

Edge: Luffy

_Narrator: _Now for the second test. This time, we'll test our competitors skills in unarmed combat.

Nami: Luffy has spent years fighting more and more difficult opponents. His gum gum fruit gives him an advantage over this Lee kid; as it increases his range exponentially. He'll smack that jump suit wearing nut case into the dirt before he ever gets near him.

The team is treated to clips of Luffy's attacks, and the brutal damage they inflict. While Luffy's attacks are predominantly mid-to long range, he was definitely no slouch in close quarters.

Tenten: That's all well and good, but from what I've seen, your captain doesn't use a set style. He just makes one up on the fly. My teammate has studied his style for years, and he knows it inside and out. Also, while this pirate may have greater range, Lee has even greater speed. It won't matter how far he can stretch if he can't hit anything.

Geoff: After looking at both sides, we have determined the winner of the edge. While Luffy's attacks are indeed impressive, he seems to strike us as more of a brawler type; making up moves on the fly. That's not a bad thing, and at times may prove useful. But it doesn't compare to a trained martial artist. Rock Lee has trained himself for years in hand to hand combat. In terms of sheer ability, I have to give it to Rock Lee.

Gai: Yosh! A thousand thanks your decision, Geoff! Tell me, I've heard that you happen to be somewhat of a martial artist yourself. Is that true?

Geoff: Umm, yeah it is. Why?

Gai: Come! Let us practice our art together then! Let us ignite the flames of our youths to even greater heights!

Geoff: What? No really, that's okay, you don't have to-

Gai slung Geoff over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes, before jumping straight through the ceiling, all the while babbling on about the power of youth.

Nami: Umm… I think your sensei just kidnapped one of the judges…

Tenten: He'll be fine. Probably.

Edge: Rock Lee

_Narrator: _For the third test, our combatants will be tested on their individual special techniques.

Tenten: The answer to this is obvious. Lee can move faster then most people **with his weights on!** Without them, he's faster then the blink of an eye! Add to that his strength, which is enough to crush boulders.

Nami: You're forgetting Luffy isn't 'most people', and Luffy as enhanced strength too.

Tenten: Anyway, Lee's taijutsu moves are designed to crush bones and shatter limbs. His lotus techniques alone could put your captain in the ground six feet under.

Nami: Please; Luffy's gum gum moves are perhaps even more varied then your teammates. Plus, his ability to think on his feet quickly allows him to use his moves in creative ways.

The team reviews footage of both contenders fights. After analyzing both teams moves, they come to a decision.

Dr. Dorian: We have looked at how these warriors use their move sets, why they use them, and how frequently. There is no denying Luffy's prowess in using his moves. However, they seem to be less lethal then the moves presented by Rock Lee. Even factoring Luffy's enhanced durability into the equation, we've decided that, in the category of whose moves are more likely to kill the other first, we chose Lee.

Gai: Doctor Dorian, thank you for believing in my precious student!

Dr. Dorian: Well… I just made a decision based on the info we got. And didn't you just jump through the ceiling with Geoff?

Gai: Hahahahaha! Yes, truly he has a great deal of passionate flames in his soul! But he's not the only one! I can tell you have the smoldering embers of a blazing inferno inside you doctor, just waiting to come out!

Dr. Dorian: What, no I don't really!

Gai: Come now, you must have more faith in yourself! But I know the beginning of any journey is hard, so I shall help you get started!

Gai advances on the poor doctor, whose only defense is a scalpel, which he holds shakily before the horror that is Gai.

Dr. Dorian: Please… stay back… no! Noooooooooo!

Edge: Rock Lee

_Narrator: _Now comes the final test. When things get really heavy, our warriors have special transformations to bust out! The question is: who has the better, stronger, transformation?

Tenten: What exactly do you mean by 'Transformation'?

_Narrator: _ Now, as it pertains to this contest, each contestant will only be allowed two transformations: Rock Lee's **Open Inner Gate** form, and his **Drunken **form; and Luffy who will be allowed to use **Gear Two **and **Gear Three. **

Nami: Well, then it's simple. Luffy's first gear allows him to increase his physical capabilities far beyond his normal capabilities.

Tenten: So it's a blatant rip off of Lee's Inner Gate Form.

Nami: What! No it's not!

Tenten: Really? A special technique which puts the body into overdrive while increasing his physical abilities exponentially? A technique that also does some harm to the body due to the stress it puts on it? For god's sake, it even turns his body red!

Nami…oh

Mack: Alright ladies, since it's clear that both these transformations are so very similar, it all comes down to their second transformation.

Nami: Well I know I win this one. Drunken form? Are you kidding? Gear Three let's Luffy grow his limbs to gigantic size, further increasing his strength. This, when combined with Gear Two, makes for a combo you Lee just can't match.

Tenten: Doesn't it also shrink him when he's done?

Nami: Well, that depends on if this battle is post time skip. Regardless, what can 'Drunk' Lee do that's better then that.

Tenten: It makes him an unpredictable powerhouse, with no inhibitions, who attacks with an explosive fury!

The remaining crew watch footage of Drunken Lee. While it is impressive, the obvious flaw is quickly see:

Nami: He was hardly in that 'mode' at all! The first time he got hit, he became sober again!

Mack: Nami's right. The Drunken Fist is not a reliable option. Compared to Gear Three, the choice is obvious. And since that breaks the one to one tie, the Transformation edge goes to Luffy.

Edge: Luffy

Tenten: That's all well and good, but who are you?

Mack: I'm Richard "Mack" Machowicz.

Nami: Were you always here?

Mack: No, I just recently replaced the host that used to put the information into our simulator.

Tenten: So, you put the stuff in the computers now?

Mack: Oh god no, I don't know anything about computers. We brought a special guy in for that.

The two girls turn and see Robert Daly sitting at a desk in the corner far away from the rest of the testing area.

Robert: Hello, it's a-

Mack: No time for that now! That was the last test, so now its' time to put everything into the battle simul-

Mack is interrupted by a resounding crash. Then another and another. Suddenly, the door is kicked in, as none other then Maito Gai practically flies into the room.

Gai: Yosh! I have returned from my quest to spread the glory of the Flames of Youth!

Nami (turning to Tenten): Is he always like that?

Tenten: Unfortunately. Umm… Gai-sensei, what do you mean "spread the flames of youth"?

Gai grin got larger, his sparkling teeth glinting unnaturally in the light.

Gai: Behold the Power of Youth!

From behind Gai came three people… if you could call them that anymore. Zoro, Geoff, and even Dr. Dorian now stood before the girls. And like Gai had said, each had been transformed by the "Power of Youth!" Each had a bowl style haircut, with Zoro having ditched his bandana. Each were grinning with teeth that were unnaturally white. But worst of all, each were wearing a horrible Green Jumpsuit with Orange Leg-warmers!

Zoro, Geoff, Dr. Dorian: Yosh, the Power of Youth Explodes!

Nami: Oh dear god it's contagious!

Tenten: Gai-sensei what have you done!

Gai turns to face Tenten, his eyes twinkling merrily

Gai: Tenten, come! It is time to embrace your inner Fire! (He turned to face Nami) And you as well! Despite your past as a thief, it's not to late to embrace the Power of Youth!

Gai, Geoff, Zoro, Dr. Dorian: Yosh!

Mack: That's not happening! I won't allow you to do this to anything else! (Mack leaps toward the four leotard wearing men, planning to use all his training to take them out.)

Tenten: Should we help him?

Nami: Are you crazy? Let's get out of here!

All others: The Power of Youth Explodes!

_Narrator: _With the testing complete, Robert Daly will upload the data gathered from the tests into the battle simulation, to simulate a battle to the death between these two warriors. To make sure that victory isn't snatched by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated 1000 times. Who will win in this classic battle of Pirates vs. Ninjas? Rock Lee, the fast moving martial arts master? Or Monkey D. Luffy, the rubber man Pirate? In this straight up fist-y cuffs beat-down, who will come out on top?

Durability Edge: Luffy

Unarmed Combat Edge : Rock Lee

Special Techniques Edge : Rock Lee

Transformation Edge: Luffy

It's time to find out which warrior is truly the deadliest. Rober Daly quickly imputes the rest of the information, before hitting the button on the computer, sending the screen into 'Matrix' mode, while he runs off to avoid being infected by those "Youth" freaks…

The battle takes place in an abandoned seaside town. On a lone empty street, Luffy approaches from the south side. From the north side of the street, Rock Lee walks. Catching sight of the other, both suspect that the other might be the cause of the town's inhabitant's disappearance. Luffy, impulsive by nature, shoots his arm the length of the street; hoping to grab Lee and pull him to the pirate.

Seeing the blow coming, Lee is easily able to sidestep. Grabbing the arm as it flies past, Lee jerks it, and thus Luffy, towards him. Luffy comes flying at him, surprised at the other boy's strength. Just before he reaches Lee, he leans to the side and sticks his other arm out, performing a textbook clothesline that knocks Lee flat. For all of a second.

Easily righting himself, Lee turns and dashes toward the pirate. Before Luffy can react, Lee slams his fist into Luffy's face. Luffy's rubber body doesn't absorb all the damage, but at least the blow doesn't crush his skull. The force is still enough to send the pirate rocketing back. As he crashes into the ground he kicks up a cloud of smoke, briefly obscuring Lee's view of him.

Using the smoke screen, Luffy launched a Gum-Gum Double barrel attack, shooting both his arms foreword to hit Lee in the stomach, and send him flying back. This time, Luffy was able to snap his arms back to him before Lee could grab him.

Lee rubbed the spot where Luffy had hit him. Okay, time to get serious! Putting on a burst of speed, Lee attempted to smash his fist into Luffy's side. But at the last second, Luffy's reflex's allowed him to just barely dodge. He attempted to retaliate with a Gum-Gum Pistol, but his fist sailed through empty space as Lee ducked down and performed a sweeping kick. This knocked Luffy off his feet, but the pirate caught himself in a handstand. Placing his feet together, he stretched out his legs in a Gum-Gum Spear. Lee caught the spear before it could catch him in the sternum, but the momentum was enough to send him into the air, clinging to his opponent's legs.

Lee's ninja training allowed him to land on his feet, holding his opponent's. Twisting around, he tugged the rubber man's legs, causing the body to snap back towards him. Luffy's face ended up painfully meeting the road as Lee slammed him into the ground.

Before Lee could get any further hits in, Luffy's right leg shot out, sandal making contact with face in a painful sorta way. Luffy must have put quite some force into it, because Lee ended up slamming into a chimney as he was launched towards the roof of a house. Standing up, Lee dusted the rubble off him, and watched as Luffy did the same; wiping dirt off his vest, and making sure his straw hat was alright. Luffy was stronger then Lee had first thought, which meant it was time to take things up a notch.

Luffy watched at the weird guy with creepy eyebrows reached down and took something out of his orange leg warmers. As he stood up, Luffy saw that they appeared to be a set of training weights… weird. Then Lee let go of those weights. As they hit the ground, Luffy's eyes widened comically as the ground exploded like an astroid hit the planet. Lee stretched his legs, adjusting himself to the lack of weight. Now he would be able to fight at maximum speed.

Luffy's short patience ran out at that moment, and he launched his fingers foreword. They formed a net, ready to ensnare Lee if he could. But just as they reached him, Lee vanished.

In the blink of an eye, Lee was behind Luffy, leg already in mid kick. Luffy, turned, but only managed to get a foot to the face. Luffy lashed out, but Lee easily dodged it, and slammed his elbow into Luffy's stomach, causing him to double over. When he did, Lee delivered a stunning uppercut to the pirate captain's chin.

Luffy shook it off in mid air, and quickly began to tie himself up in all sorts of knots. When he had reached maximum tension, he let go. His various rubber limbs shot off in every random direction, making it impossible to predict where they'd land. Lee found himself struck several times across the chest as he tried to dodge, but the martial arts master managed to shrug it off.

Landing on his feet, Luffy repeatedly punched the air, yelling "Gum-Gum Gatling Gun" as he did so. What appeared to be multiple fists flew at Lee. But Lee's speed allowed him to dodge without too much effort. But the attacks did keep him distracted long enough for Luffy's elongated leg to fly under the barrage of fists and hit Lee in the side of the leg, sending him painfully to one knee. Lee grabbed the offending leg, and tried to break the bone. The rubber limb took the hit, but did not break.

Luffy was pulled towards him, his arm raised to smash the ninja's head in. Lee let go of the leg, and leaned out of the way of the punch. Placing one hand on the ground to maintain balance, he shot his other leg up, striking Luffy under his chin, and launching him straight up. A simple push off from the ground put Lee right behind him. The bandages on Lee's arms seemed to uncurl, and began to wrap around Luffy. Before the rubber man could understand what was going on, he was bound in the white strips. Luffy then found himself gripped in a monster bear hug from Lee, just as the two started to turn back towards the ground. They began to pick speed, and started to spin at a phenomenal rate.

At the very last second, Lee pushed himself away from Luffy, landing safely. Luffy though, crashed hard into the ground, sending up a lot of smoke. Now, this move would have killed an ordinary man. But Luffy was no ordinary man now, was he? Oh, he was sore, and his back ached, but he wasn't dead. In fact, he felt it was time for him to kick things up a notch. With that thought, his body started to turn red, as Luffy began to enter his **Gear Two** mode.

Lee looked towards the crater, hoping to see his foe down and out. Instead, he was blasted back by a wave of air pressure, moments before a glowing red fist struck him right in the chest. He was positive he heard bones crack, but he had no time to think about that now. As he flew through the air, he saw his opponent appear behind him, arm reared back. Seeing his opponent, Lee's eyes widened as he saw the changes in Luffy. Thinking that this transformation must be the result of the Inner Gates, Lee prepared to match Luffy once again.

Luffy used his new enhanced speed to get behind Lee and ready another punch. He sent a Gum-Gum Jet Pistol at Lee, the air pressure adding power to the punch. Lee grabbed the fist in an attempt to stop it, but to no avail, resulting in him being painfully sent crashing into the ground not unlike Luffy moments ago.

Hitting the ground running, Luffy charged his foe, firing off his Gum-Gum Jet Gatling Gun. However, just before the fists made contact, a massive burst of energy went up, knocking the attack away. Standing up, Lee felt the flow of energy rush through him as he felt the effects of opening two inner gates.

The two warriors surveyed each other, before in a flash they sprung into action. Luffy unleashed a Gum-Gum Jet Whip, hoping to sweep Lee off his feet; his leg stretching out to cover the distance between him and his target. Lee was ready though, and easily leapt over the stretched limb. As soon as his feet touched the ground again, he dashed forwards at breakneck speeds towards his target.

Luffy unleashed a Gum-Gum Double Barrel at the oncoming martial artist, the added air-pressure giving off by his Gear Second mode making it all the more powerful. Lee tried to block, since he was to close to dodge, but had only partial luck. The attack rocketed him back, and he felt his arm bones creak and crack in protest.

Before the arms snapped back though, Lee grabbed hold of the fists, allowing himself to be carried back towards the surprised pirate. With a snap he slammed his feet into Luffy's stomach, making the pirate double over. But Luffy responded with a Gum-Gum Pistol to the stomach, making Lee do the same.

Getting his second wind a second before Lee, Luffy grabbed Lee by the shoulder and slammed his knee into Lee's chin, making his head snap back painfully. From there, he pivoted on his heel and, keeping his grip on Lee until the last second, hurled Lee the length of the deserted town.

Lee flew painfully through a bar wall, and slammed right into a large barrel of rum (it was a pirate bar after all). The barrel cracked and broke, spilling its contents all over Lee and the bar floor. In fact, a large amount of the alcoholic brew fell into Lee's mouth, which he swallowed in reflex. The instant he did though, his eyes went wide, a moment before everything became fuzzy.

Luffy finally got to where he'd thrown Lee and began looking for his opponent to either continue the fight or confirm defeat. But as he surveyed the destruction, he saw no one was there…

"Hey you!" a voice called out behind him, sounding majorly slurred. Luffy turned to see Lee standing not far from him, looking like he could barely stand, his cheeks the rosy red that accompanied drunkenness in Anime. Lee raised his fists, and charged straight at Luffy, giving a stirring war cry.

Luffy responded by shooting his fist right at the ninja's face; only for Lee to trip at the last second and slide along the ground right under the punch, coming to a rest at Luffy's feet.

Quickly snapping his arm back, Luffy was surprised to see Lee… asleep. Feeling a little insulted at being ignored, he stamped his foot where Lee's head was…. only for Lee to roll out of the way at the last second. Luffy blinked, and tried again. And again. AND AGAIN! But every time Lee managed to roll out of danger at the last second.

Growling in frustration Luffy planned to Double Barrel the ground, thinking the explosion would probably take Lee out even if he did move. Just before he did though, Lee's eyes snapped open! Placing his palms on the ground, Lee flipped into the air, coming down to land in a perfect handstand. From there, he let out a series of kicks at Luffy, who was taken by surprise at the unexpected maneuver.

Luffy executed a Jet Whip, but Lee leapt over it with ease despite his apparent intoxication. Landing he unleashed a barrage of stumbling blows that Luffy had to put extreme effort into avoid due to Lee's speed. After leaning back to avoid a punch to the nose, Lee leapt forward like a rocket, slamming his head into Luffy's chin and sending him flying back.

Holding his bruised chin, Luffy decided he needed to end this. It was time for Gear Three…

Lee was just pushing himself up from the dirt, giggling like a school girl as the world danced in a strange blur around him when it happened. A giant fist, one even Choji would have been proud of hit him straight on. The entire hand was bigger then Lee's whole body, and it sent him through three houses. The pain was so great in fact, that it snapped Lee out of his stupor. Now sober, he realized that if he didn't step it up, it could be the end of his youthful career. With solemnness that didn't really fit the young ninja, he proceeded to open the next three gates.

As Luffy brought his giant fist down on the remains of the shack, he felt something explode and knock his had just off course. The explosion cleared the debris that was blocking his view, and made his eyes go wide: Rock Lee's skin had turned red, and energy was coming off him in waves. His muscles were bulging with dangerous amounts of energy, just waiting to be used.

Luffy blinked, and Lee was halfway to his face. Luffy tried to bring his arm back, but Lee had already back handed him out of the air, forcing him to bite back a scream of pain as he felt some of his ribs break. Luffy spun as he fell towards earth, and saw Lee appear under him. Moving the air to his feet, he executed a Giant Jet Stamp. Lee caught the attack, which forced him down and made a giant crater in the earth, and Lee felt the bones in his arms crack under the pressure.

With a mighty heave, he tossed Luffy off him, who shifted the air to his arm in preparation of a punch, only for Lee to zip off at high speed. Before Luffy could react, Lee struck from his unprotected side, before speeding to meet him again in mid air, creating a bizarre version of pin ball in the air, ending with Luffy being punched skyward.

Lee landed on the ground, exhausted from the Lotus, but knew he was close to finishing the match. Up in the air, Luffy felt the same about both his gears. Instinctively, both warriors determined to make this the final blow!

Both warriors attacked, Lee leaping into the sky to attack the falling Luffy, with the pirate's attack coming downward like a massive meteorite falling to Earth. Lee's gate empowered fist struck the Giant Gear Fist, the force of the two blows creating a ripple that knocked over nearby building like an atomic blast.

Exhausted and nearly spent, both warriors fell to earth.

A few moments past, and the dust settled. The ninja and the pirate pushed themselves up, neither willing to go down; despite the aches and pains that shot through them like hot knives. Lee's jumpsuit was torn, and Luffy's vest was merely rags. Lee's eyes were starting to cloud as he fought off unconsciousness and Luffy was hardly better.

Lee took a few stumbling steps to work himself into a run. He had never imagined his enemy would be so great as to survive the Lotus!

Luff heaved a sigh himself. Under different circumstances, he might ask this guy to join his crew. But he knew this would not be one of those times. Rearing back his arms, he took a deep breath before firing them at his slow charging foe. As they came at him, the arms twirled around themselves, forming a spiral.

Lee tried to dodge, but his body was slow and unresponsive from opening the gates. The two hands latched onto his shoulders, and he was suddenly pulled off his feet. Luffy lifted Lee into the air, the arms uncoiling and spinning the shinobi around at dizzying speeds. Then, with a call of "Gum Gum Hammer!" he slammed Rock Lee into the ground as hard as he could. Exhausted, Monkey D. Luffy fell to his knees. If his enemy had any more to give, he was toast.

Crawling towards his fallen foe, he surveyed the damage. He saw then that he had nothing to fear. Rock Lee was staring at the sky, his expression vacant, a bit of blood leaking from his mouth. The last blow had been too much for his already ravaged body, and his soul had passed on.

Winner: Monkey D. Luffy

_Narrator: _In a titanic battle of monstrous strength and speed, it was ultimately Luffy that triumphed. While Rock Lee performed admirably, in the end he just couldn't put Luffy down.

Back at the Lab, the entire place is a mess, with broken equipment just strewn everywhere. In the center, a pile of bodies lay groaning in pain. Standing atop the pile, Mack struck a triumphant pose. Noticing the cameras were back on, he hopped off the pile.

Mack: While for the most part, these two fighters are evenly matched, a two things tipped it in Luffy's favor. The first was his rubber body's natural resistance to blunt force attacks. The second was his ability to strike over a larger range then Lee could. When it came down to it, Lee just couldn't overcome those.

The Lab door creaks open, and Tenten, Nami and Robert all come back in cautiously.

Nami: Is it over?

Mack: Yup.

Nami: Oh… good. (She turns to the cameras) It doesn't surprise me that Luffy one. The idiot's managed to snatch victory away from tougher opponents.

Tenten: Great, once he hear's this, I just know Gai and Lee are going to go on another hug fest. Thanks.

Robert: Wouldn't they have done that if they had won the fight?

Tenten: … Crap.

At that moment, the door on the opposite end of the lab opens to reveal…

Max: Hey guys, I'm back from Central. So what's are… next… assignment? (Max surveys the damage around him, before his eyes land on Mack and the others) What the Hell happened here?

Instead of Mack, Geoff, now freed from his Youth-based mind control, manages to answer: Well, you were taking so long to get back, we had to hire a replacement, and-

Max: Replacement! I've only been gone (spies a calendar) NINE MONTHS? We haven't put out a new fight for NINE MONTHS? Jeez…. well, I'm back now, where's my computer?

Robert Daly: Actually, I've taken over computer duty since you were gone.

Max looks at Robert for a long time. He opens his mouth. Then closes it again. Finally, he reaches into his breast pocket and takes out his flash-drive: I don't think so.

In a flash, Robert is digitized, and trapped in the flash-drive. Turning to Mack, he ponders his fate for a moment… before zapping him too, just for good measure.

Max: If the formula ain't broke, don't fix it. (he saunters off to call a janitor, leaving a stunned crowd behind.

Dr. Dorian: We should probably get this cleaned up before he gets back.

All: Yeah

_We see Luffy lying on the ground. After a long fight, he needed some meat and a nap; and he didn't see any meat around here. Placing his hat over his eyes, he quickly fell asleep, confident his crew would find him soon enough. _

**The End.**


	6. Joker vs Captain America

_Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Warrior; but I wish I did. FYI, I also don't own DC or Marvel. _

**Fictional Warrior, Chapter 05: The Joker vs. Captain America**

_Narrator: _

The Joker, arguably the most dangerous man in Gotham City, Joker has carved a path of destruction that has left thousands dead, and many more injured. He has no true motive, seeking only to cause chaos, and to make sure his foes die with a smile on their face.

(We see the Joker, cackling madly, throwing bombs and rubber chickens with abandon. People around him are dead on the floor, a horrible smile permanently etched on their face. Lastly, he sprays acid at Batman, who is determined to drag him back to Arkaham).

_Narrator: _

Captain America, the first and only soldier in America's Super Soldier Program. Steve Rogers was trained to be the best of the best of America's forces, and personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of hell.

(We see Captain throw his shield and take out several enemy troops, before pulling out his gun and shooting several Nazis with amazing accuracy. Finally, he punches Hitler in the Face).

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

To find out, our world class fighters are testing fictions most lethal combatants. Using 100% fake science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe to toe. No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death, to decide who is...THE DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR!

Joker

Series: DC Comics

Mass Murderer, Agent of Chaos

Specialty: Poisons and acids, Various gadgets

Captain America

Series: Marvel Comics

Super Soldier, Super Patriot

Specialty: Close to mid range combat, Indestructible shield

_Narrator: _To help us get a better perspective on what makes these two iconic characters tick, we have brought in some people who consider themselves experts on their warrior. Representing their nemesis and best friend: Batman and Harley Quinn.

Batman: Joker is a foe like no other. No one can truly be prepared to face someone like him. No disrespect to the Captain, but the Joker is a far cry above your average Nazi.

Harley: Mr. J is the greatest man in the world. And no jerk dressed in a ridiculous costume is going to stop him. Well, except for Batman…. and sometimes Robin. Or Nightwing. And Superman that one time…. where was I going with this?

_Narrator: _And here to represent the good Captain; are two people that have worked with Steve in both the past and the present: Iron Man and 'Bucky'.

Bucky: I've seen Ste-I mean the Captain take on entire platoons of soldiers, all armed to the teeth. Some clown with a couple of gadgets will hardly qualify as a workout.

Iron Man: My father worked on the formula that lead to the Captain getting his powers. Looking over the formula I can say that the Joker will never prove to be a challenge to him.

_Narrator: _Tonight the categories have changed to represent the combatants.

Physicality

Gear

Technique

Mentality

_Narrator: _For our first test, let's compare our two competitors physicality…

Iron Man: This is our's easily. Captain America can run faster, jump higher, and fight harder then any normal man alive.

Harley: Yeah well… Mr.J doesn't know the meaning of the word quit!

Iron Man: And how does that help him get the advantage?

Harley: Well… uh… Mr.J isn't exactly well in the head. So he tends to move things he normally shouldn't.

Dr. Dorian: While it is a documented fact that some psychotic breaks can cause cases of unusual strength, it's not enough to overcome the Captain's strength.

Edge: Captain America

Dr. Dorian: Sorry Harley…

Harley: It's no problem got Dr. D, even I can accept Mr. J isn't perfect in everything. Somethings, like physical strength or… emotional control, just get away from him.

Dr. Dorian: Yeah…

Harley: Like that time he threw me out that window for explaining a joke…

Dr. Dorian: Oh my god! A

Harley: Huh? Oh! Don't worry about it, I got better.

Dr. Dorian: Still, that's no way to treat anyone…

Harley: Aw, you're sweet doc, but really, I'm fine.

Dr. Dorian (still very unsure): Alright…

_Narrator: _For our next test, let's examine our warriors choice of weapons…

Harley: Oh! Oh! Mr.J wins this one, easy! My puddin' has the best toys ever! Even the big stupid bat's can't compare!… No offense.

Batman: …

Max: Well alright, what does the Joker bring to a fight?

Harley: Well let's see… you've got you're standard acid spitting flower, your electro shock joy buzzer, your bombs, your razor sharp deck of playing cards, a spring loaded boxing glove, a fish (usually bass, though occasionally halibut) and… oh yeah! Mr.J's patented Smilex! Wanna try some Maxxy?

Max: uh… no thank you… I'm sure we've got some unpaid interns lying around for you though if you really want… (he chuckles awkwardly).

We are then treated to a terrifying display as Harley proceeds to test out all of the aforementioned weapons on poor, innocent gel dummies (with Harley whining that B-man wouldn't let her play with the interns). The simulated people were melted, sliced, and pummeled eight ways to sunday; and that wasn't even getting into the Smilex!

Geoff: The horror… the horror…

Dr. Dorian: Well… that's dead alright. Doesn't get much deader then dead right there.

Max: So, uh… Bucky; does Captain America have any tools you'd like to share with us? Preferably demonstrating them in a manner that won't haunt our dreams for years to come?

Bucky: I-I, yes, as a matter of fact I do. I have here, the very shield that helped make him famous (Bucky removes a red white and blue shield from a special case). This shield is lightweight, can practically fly like a bird when thrown, and is completely indestructible. Meaning none of the clown's party tricks are going to touch Cap through this.

The team is treated to a series of clips of Captain America using the shield throughout his illustrious career. It'd bounce off walls, deflect bullets, and always seemed to come back to Cap after he'd thrown it.

Geoff: I have to admit, that was rather impressive.

Max: Are you kidding me? It's just a shield! A very impressive shield, but that's it! The Joker has so much more variety in his arsenal!

Dr. Dorian: I have to admit, the shield would really only be effective against the part of the Captain it covers. And even then it would do little to stop the bombs or Smilex. Does the Captain have any other weapons?

Bucky: Uh… I guess he'd have his service pistol from when he was a soldier?

Max: A handgun? Seriously?

Bucky: Well, he also has a tricked out motorcycle, equipped with turret guns and missile launchers.

Max: I'm still not impressed.

Geoff: What, the Joker can't be killed by bullets?

Dr. Dorian: I'm sorry, but I just can't say I think the edge could possibly go to anyone but the Joker. For sheer versatility alone, he takes the edge.

Edge: The Joker.

Harley: Woo! Go Mr. J! Thanks Dr. D, your the greatest (she throws her arm around the doctor in a one armed hug. And while this would normally be fine, having just watched the woman deface gel dummies in ways man was not meant to see, Dorian found himself a little uncomfortable)

Dr. Dorian: (chuckling awkwardly and looking for Batman) No problem?

_Narrator: _For the third test, our combatants will be graded on their individual technique.

Max: Alright, we don't really need to see much this time. We've seen the footage of both warriors, and I think the winner here is obvious. The Captain has had quite a bit of training, while the Joker runs on pure crazy power. That said, while the power of Insanity should not be underestimated, it won't be winning him this category.

Batman: Personally, I think that's a mistake. The Joker is more then crazy. He's evil. He will do whatever it takes to win. Can the Captain say the same?

Iron Man: Regardless, the Joker lacks the ability to think in the long term. While he may be capable, the Captain can plan and strategize; and while the Joker might be able to as well, it just isn't on the same level.

Edge: Captain America

_Narrator: _And for the final test, we'll examine our two competitors mentality (or rather, their mindset in battle).

Bucky: He's faced down armies of Hydra soldiers, all determined to kill him, and he never slowed down! When push came to shove, he sacrificed himself for the greater good!

Iron Man: Caps got a soldier's mentality. He'll never give up, and he'll never back down.

Batman: Neither will the Joker, and he's got the kind of mentality that will allow him to do whatever it takes to win. No matter how terrible, or despicable or underhanded, Joker will do whatever it takes to kill your Captain.

Harley: But at least he'll make sure to send him smiling!

Batman: On the other hand, Captain America suffers from the same Arch-Typical thinking that most heroes do: Killing as a last resort. A superhero almost never kills the villain outright, always looking to disable. I'm aware that in this simulation, killing is inevitable, but as we're discussing the mentality of the fighters, I think this'll stick with the Captain. He won't try and kill the Joker right away. And that will cost him.

Geoff: I don't know, it's kind of hard to judge something like this.

Dr. Dorian: Looking at their psyche profiles, both are likely to do what it takes to win.

Max: In the end though, I think I have to give it to the Joker. His crazy makes him unpredictable to a guy like Cap; and even though he's dealt with radicals like Hydra, the Joker is a completely different level. He won't hesitate to use a civilian as a shield, or play dirty, or even hurt himself to an extent if he think it will let him win. Sometimes, crazy matters.

Edge: Joker

_Narrator: _With the testing complete, Max Geiger will upload the data gathered from the tests into the battle simulation, developed by Slitherine Studio, to simulate a battle to the death between these two warriors. To make sure that victory isn't snatched by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated 1000 times. Who will win in this battle of radically different foes? Captain America, the greatest soldier America ever had, and who can and will do what it takes for the safety of the people? Or the Joker, the clown prince of crime that's left a trail of bodies a mile long in his wake?

Physicality Edge: Captain America

Gear Edge: The Joker

Technique Edge: Captain America

Mentality Edge: The Joker

It's time to find out which warrior is truly the deadliest. Max hits the button on the computer, and suddenly the screen goes "Matrix" on us.

In the middle of bustling city street, several cars are tipped over and burning. People flee in all directions, and any officers who were unfortunate enough to be in the area are dead on the ground. In the center of the carnage stands a man holding the body of a dead woman, slowly dancing a waltz with it, admiring the chaos he's created. His face is white as snow, his lips red like blood, and his hair an unnatural green. Despite looking like he's in a war zone, his purple suit is crisp and clean. And frankly, he's rather bored by the whole affair. He hadn't had to use any real force to cause all this, just a few explosives, and none of his special toys. Oh, when was Batman going to get here so the real fun could begin?

In the distance a motorcycle engine roars down the street, attracting the madman's attention. As it turns the corner, its rider becomes clear: A tall muscular man decked in a red white and blue outfit with a shield strapped to his back. The Joker raises his eyebrow. Either the Batman has seriously changed his outfit or this was someone new!

Captain America sees the source of all the destruction and his eyes narrow. Flipping a switch a pair of small turrets slide out of the front of the cycle, and unleash a burst of machine gunfire.

The Joker's eyes widen as the sound of bullets starts flying through the air. This was new! Quickly he ducked behind an overturned car and reached into his satchel of fun; pulling out a large happy face bomb. Lighting the wick, he lobs it over the car and into the path of the oncoming motorcycle.

The Captain swerves to avoid the bomb, just as it explodes, sending shrapnel every which way. Thankfully most misses the Captain, and what does hit him bounces off his shield. Skidding to a halt the Captain decides to even the score and presses a button on the cycle.

When he does a small grenade is launched from the front, striking the car and blowing it to kingdom come. It also has the effect of knocking the Joker out from his hiding place.

The Joker growls, feeling like he was just made a fool. Rolling over he grabs a deck of cards from his inner jacket pocket. Before the Captain takes two steps towards him the Joker flings a handful of the sharpened deck at him. But with lightning fast reflexes the icon of America has already raised his shield, the deadly razors bouncing harmlessly off. However, a few lucky shots slice his exposed legs, letting Rogers get the point that the Joker isn't playing around.

Deciding to change the field to his advantage, the Joker turns and makes to flee into the bank. The Captain, not wanting to lose sight of the Joker removes his service pistol from his belt and fires a few warning shots after the Joker, one of them striking him in the shoulder, but which doesn't slow him down in the slightest.

Running in after him, Captain America hears a deranged laugh to his left; and turns just as a boxing glove strikes him in the chest, sending him flying back. As he crashes into one of the counters, his shield is already mid-flight. The shield bounces off a column and strikes the Joker in the shoulder, spinning him like a top and cracking the bone.

As the Joker complains and massages the injured shoulder the Captain takes charge and rushes at the clown with top speed. Before the Joker can fire his boxing glove again the Captain shoots his service pistol once and sends the toy flying. Then, before the Joker can make a move, Captain America is in his face. He lifts the clown and slams him down into the counter, bringing his fist down in a right cross that sends several of the Joker's pearly whites sailing through the air.

But the Joker has had enough. Before the Captain can land another blow, the Joker grabs his arm. And while normally the skinny arms of the clown prince of crime would be no more capable of stopping the chemically enhanced Steve Rogers then twigs, the Joker never plays fair. When the Captain slammed him into the counter, the Joker had slipped his special joy buzzer on. So when he grabbed him…

The Captain let out a yell as hundreds of volts travel through him, making him let go of the Joker as his body spasms in agony. The Joker takes the advantage; leapfrogging over the electrified man and pushing him into the counter. Then, as he's still stunned, grabs the back of his head with his free hand and bashes his face into the desk counter over and over and over. When the Captain tries to fight back, the Joker gives him another jolt, making him cry out again.

But the Captain has endured worse then this. And he certainly won't stay down for the count. An uppercut sends the Joker flying back, and allows the Captain a few moments to gather himself.

As the Joker shakes the birds from his vision, he spots a door that leads to the stairs that go up to the roof. Grinning even wider, he makes a break for it, reaching into his coat as he hears the Captain shakily give chase. He grabs one of two thick bottles with smiley faces painted on them, and pops the top. Immediately, green smoke starts to flow out, and the Joker chucks it behind him as he heads up the stairs to the roof.

The Captain knocks the bottle away from him as it flies through the air, and from the corner of his eye he watches a sickly green smoke start to fill up the ground floor of the bank. He'd have to make sure the proper authorities knew to clear out this smoke before it hurt anyone.

As Captain America raced up the stairs, he saw the Joker was quite far ahead. Aiming his pistol he saw he was nearly empty, and he'd need to reload soon. But before he could, several small balls bounced past him on the stairs, blinking several times before exploding and taking them out. Cap managed to stay ahead of the explosion, and even managed a decent hit on the clown when he looked back to see if he was dead. Sadly it didn't kill the clown, or hit his spine like he had hoped. Instead it just hit slightly to the left and down slightly.

The Joker couldn't believe he'd just been shot in the ass! Who did this bozo think he was? As he ran across the rooftops, he realized this was almost as bad as a beating from Batman. Only he got the feeling that this guy was playing for keeps; something the Bat would never do.

This bit of reflection was ended though when the Joker's legs were swept out from under him, curtesy of the Captain's shield. The Joker was really starting to hate that shield.

Rolling over, he saw the Captain making his way towards him, and aimed his lapel flower. Giving a squeeze to a hidden mechanism, he emptied half the plants acid at his foe. Sadly, the Captain's reflexes let him stop just in time, though some of the acid did splash onto his legs, severely burning them. Most of it though hit the ceiling and ate through, causing now unstable portions of the ceiling to crash to the gas filled room below.

The Captain reached out to catch his trademark shield, only for a set of razor sharp ace cards to lacerate his hand, making him flinch and miss the catch. The Captain could only watch in horror as the shield sailed over the edge of the roof to the street below.

The Joker regained his grin. Without his defenses, the fight should be a bit easier, or so he thought. The Captain proved him wrong by slamming his fist into the clown's stomach, and following it with a haymaker that sent the criminal delinquent stumbling to the edge of the roof.

As the super soldier grabbed him, the Joker reached into his cartoon-ishly full pockets, and grabbed the first thing he touched and slapped Steve Rogers across the face with it. That something, was a fish.

For a moment, both combatants were still; Captain America hardly believing that in such a serious fight, the Joker had actually struck him with a bass.

But that moment was all someone like the Joker needed. In the second following that awkward moment (Which in retrospect was pretty hilarious) he grabbed the Captain's shoulders and leapt backwards, the stunned man offering no resistance. Together, they plummeted off the roof into space.

While other men might be terrified of such a thing, neither were particularly. The Captain was mostly stunned the Joker had pulled it off, and sure that at the height they were at, his enhanced physiology would survive. The Joker was simply too crazed to care; plus he had a plan.

He'd found his lovely joy buzzer toy again, and quickly put it to good use. And while the Captain jerked under the intense electrical output, the Joker spun the two of them around in mid air, reversing their position, and riding the red white and blue man downy to the streets below. If he was right, the muscle bound idiot should cushion his fall. If he was wrong. Oh well, it was a laugh at least.

With a mighty crash, the two struck the ground, Captain first. The force of the crash dislodged the Joker, and sent him sprawling across the street, cracking some bones and further damaging his suit. It also knocks several of his toys from his coat, and destroying his joy buzzer. Ah well, he could always replace it; and it was worth it to kill that…

Captain America groans and coughs, not seeing the Joker's disbelieving face. He can tell several of his bones are broken, and he knows he'll need a long rest after this fight.

Sitting up, he finds the Joker in arms reach, and socks him, giving his white face a black eye. The Joker tries to crawl back, but the Captain grabs his leg, and delivers a mighty punch to his knee, breaking it like a pencil. The Joker grabs a stray playing card, and tries to use it like a knife. But Captain America grabs the wrist and twists, resulting in a satisfying crunch. Another punch lays the Joker out flat.

The Joker, for the first time, starts to panic. He doesn't want to lose, or die. He does not fear death, nor what the afterlife may bring; but there was still so much fun to have among the living! So much chaos still to be sowed that, he could not, in good conscience, leave yet. He cast his eyes about for something, anything, that would let him win. He sees something smiling at him from the corner of his eye, and crawls on his stomach to grab it. He desperately tries to work it, which is made harder by his ruined wrist.

From behind, the Captain can't quite make out what the Joker has, but knows it can't be good. He pins the Joker to the ground, and wraps his hands around his throat, ready to snap it. He thinks of asking for last words, but knows it would only give him more time. He goes to move-

**Bomf!**

The two are suddenly knocked apart by a bursting can. The blast cracks three of the Joker's ribs, but it's done what he wanted. The area around him and Captain America is flooded with a thick green cloud of Joker gas. The Joker of course, is immune. Captain America, sadly, is not.

From within the fog the Joker hears that magical sound: Laughter. Were he not sure he'd puncture a lung, he would join in, but for now he was content just to listen.

Steve Rogers, the super soldier, couldn't stop laughing. Despite his best efforts, his face was twisting into a wide, hideous smile. And the laughter continued, unabated, never ceasing or slowing for a minute. His ribs hurt so badly, and he so desperately wanted to breath.

But all he could do was laugh.

A few minutes later the Joker had worked up enough strength to get to his feet and shuffle over, ignoring the pain in favor of seeing his latest masterpiece. He had never learned the fellow's name, but he supposed it didn't matter now.

There, in the center of all the carnage and destruction, Captain America lay dead as dust; a wonderful cheshire grin stretching from ear to ear.

Winner: Joker

_Narrator: _In a battle between two iconic comic legends, it was the Joker who got the last laugh. Despite being physically stronger, the Captain just wasn't able to keep up with Joker. And while it was close, on the Deadliest Character, close doesn't mean much to the dead.

Back at the Fight Lab, Harley (now wielding cheerleading pom-pons) jumps in victory: WOOO! Go Puddin'! I knew he'd win! I told ya!

Batman: While I take no pleasure in the death of a fellow hero, I can't say I'm surprised by the outcome. Unless you've spent years fighting him, like I have; no one can really say they're prepared for the Joker.

Bucky: Oh this is a bunch of bull$#!t man! The Joker's a clown! He doesn't even have any powers!

Iron Man: I will admit, I am surprised by the outcome. And though I disagree with it, I suppose this is a chance to learn. I'll have to convince the Captain to start training harder in case of such foes. As for me… I'm mostly just mad cause I bet two grand on Steve. It's not much for me sure, but still…

Dr. Dorian: While the Captain's body could certainly take a beating, he just lacked variety in his fighting style.

Geoff: Exactly. The Joker, with all his gadgets, was able to change up when things didn't seem to be going his way. The Captain didn't have much other then his strength and his shield.

Max: And before anyone thinks Captain America wasn't armed properly: We did the research. Captain America has always used a variety of shields; it's his iconic tool. We added the service pistol based on his career before he was frozen. The motorcycle is also accurate. The only thing not added was the Captain's van; which served the same function as the motorcycle and was thus considered redundant.

Dr. Dorian: In the end, evil won; which is sad, but sometimes is happens.

_We see the Joker, back at his base in an abandoned toy factory. As he tends his wounds, he looks over his shoulder at his new toy. Oh he'd had to make some improvements to it of course, but the price was to kill for. Captain America's shield has been repainted to bare a large toothy grin, the former stars and stripes now hidden from view. _

**The End.**

**Hello everyone! Happy St. Patrick's Day! I've come baring the gift of a Deadliest Character that didn't take nine some odd months!**

AN: Captain America has way less to him then I first thought. When I was researching (read, going to Comic Wikis and Wikipedia) I was surprised by how few tools he's wielded. It's all shields! Well, whatever works I guess.

Not much to say, just that I hope to be able to put these out with more frequency now (hopefully without sacrificing quality). Also, expect a regular DW to come out soon after this.

I hope you all enjoyed this. If you did not, well I'm sorry. Maybe next time. If you're upset that your favorite character didn't win, oh well. These are all made in good fun, and not meant to be taken super seriously.

That's all I have to say for now. I hope you all have a wonderful St. Patrick's Day, remember to wear green, eat something potato based, and if you want/can, have a drink (but do so responsibly!)

Until Next Time...


	7. Edward Elric vs Crona Gorgon

_Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Warrior; but I wish I did. FYI, I also don't own Full Metal Alchemist or Soul Eater. _

**Fictional Warrior, Chapter 06: Edward Elric vs. Crona Gorgon**

_Narrator: _

Edward Elric; Alchemist prodigy, and Dog of the Military. Edward is desperately searching for the Philosopher's Stone to restore his and his brother's bodies.

_(We see Ed grin wildly as he clapped his hands and create stone spikes, hands, and cannons)_.

_Narrator: _

Crona Gorgon; Frightened Lunatic, and wielder of the Demon Sword Rangnorok. Crona's goals are a mystery, even to himself.

_(We see Crona, grinning insanely as he slaughters a group of men with a screaming sword)_.

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

To find out, our world class fighters are testing fictions most lethal combatants. Using 100% fake science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe to toe. No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death, to decide who is...THE DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR!

Edward Elric

Series: Full Metal Alchemist

State Alchemist

Specialty: Hand to Hand Combat, Melee Combat, Alchemy

Crona Gorgon

Series: Soul Eater

Wielder of the Demon Sword Ragnarok

Specialty: Sound Attacks, Black Blood

_Narrator: _To help us get a better perspective on what makes these two teens tick, we have brought in some people who consider themselves experts on their warrior. Representing their brother and boyfriend: Alphonse Elric and Winry Rockbell.

Alphonse: Brother is one of the greatest Alchemists in the world! He's beaten homunculi, and tougher; so I don't think this guy stands a chance!

Winry: I personally designed his automail, there should be no way that it loses out to blood of all things!

_Narrator: _And in the opposite corner, representing son and (sometimes) friend: Medusa Gorgon and Maka Albarn.

Maka Albarn: I've fought Crona before. He may not act like it, but when he wants to be, he can be a fearsome opponent. I don't think this Edward guy is going to know what hit him.

Medusa: My son may be a disappointment in a great number of ways, but if there's one thing I know he can do right, its kill. This poor Elric child will just be one more on an already huge body count.

_Narrator: _Tonight the categories have changed to represent the combatants:

Unarmed Combat

Durability

Powers

Weakness

_Narrator: _For our first test, we'll see how well these two compare in the arena of unarmed combat.

Alphonse: This is easy! Brother knows lots of martial arts; even if he never beat me in a fist fight, he can certainly beat Crona!

(Al demonstrates for the crew several of the moves in Ed's arsenal, which is followed by a video showing off Ed's nimble moves and agility. Suffice to say, the team is impressed.)

Geoff: That's pretty awesome for such a little guy. Alright Team Crona, what can he do?

Maka: ….

Medusa: … I knew there was something I forgot to teach him!

Max: Yeah, I've gone through the video archives, and there doesn't seem to be any footage of Crona fighting unarmed.

Medusa: That was the whole point of the Black-Blood! So he would never BE unarmed.

Geoff: I'm sorry, if you have nothing to compete with, you can't expect to win. Edge goes to Fullmetal

Edge: Edward Elric

_Narrator: _Now comes the second test, where we put our two fighters through a ringer, to see which one is more durable!

Winry: Ed never gives up! He doesn't even know the meaning of the word quit! He went through the entire automail fitting process while conscious!

(the team is treated to footage of Ed getting various injuries, and always rising to the occasion. He gets shocked, stabbed, punched and beaten in various ways, but he does not quit.)

Medusa: Hmm, the boy's stamina is impressive, shame I couldn't use him in one of my experiments.

Winry: You stay away from him lady!

Medusa: (chuckle) That's cute, you think you could actually do anything to me. Regardless of how tough your boyfriend is, this is my Crona's time to shine. Roll film!

(We see Crona blasted with explosions, sliced with scythes, and shot with bullets. But unlike Ed, fewer attacks manage to pierce his skin. And when they do, Crona was able to keep himself from bleeding, something Ed couldn't do.)

Maka: The Black Blood, the ultimate in offense or defense.

Doctor Dorian: I've gotta admit, being able to control your bleeding is a big plus. Not to mention that because it can become harder then steel, Crona is already very hard to hurt. While Ed's tenacity is appreciated, it doesn't compare to a near bulletproof body.

Edge: Crona

_Narrator: _With that, we come to our third test, where we see just what makes our two warriors so special: The Powers Test

Maka: I've fought Crona more then once, and let me tell you: That black blood stuff is not to be underestimated. Not only can he form weapons out of his own black blood, he can also emit blasts of pure sound energy that can tear up floors and break bones!

(We see various blood constructs that Crona has made over the years, from swords to needles to spheres to a pair of wings that enable flight. We also see his various sound attacks, which range from long range concussives to massive explosions. All in all, very impressive).

Alphonse: I'm not gonna say that wasn't impressive, but my brother's powers are better all the same. Alchemy is an amazing art, which gives an alchemist control over the very building blocks of matter. With it, Ed can basically turn anything into a weapon, even his own arm!

(We see footage of Ed making his automail arm into a blade; followed by various grappling hands, spikes, and even a giant cannon! Overall, Ed proves he is not to be trifled with.)

Max: Damn, that was impressive. I… I just don't know!

Alphonse: Wait! That's not all Ed can do!

Geoff: What do you mean?

Alphonse: Ed can do more then just create with his alchemy….

(We see Ed using a move taken right from his enemy Scar's playbook. After laying his hands on his material, Ed doesn't bother to rebuild the matter after breaking it down. The result? Inorganic matter tended to break or explode. When used against Greed's 'Invincible Body' it caused his skin to peel and burn away).

Doctor Dorian: Whoa…

Medusa: Please, is that the best your little pseudo-science can come up with? Allow me to show you… the Mad Blood.

(We're treated to Crona using the fearsome Mad Blood technique. Requiring great focus and insanity to use, the Mad Blood created an indestructible, inescapable bubble of Black Blood. The thing gave off madness inducing waves like no body's business, and touching the thing was out of the question. Crona used this to imprison Russia's Death Scythe and his Meister, with apparently little effort.)

Geoff: This is a tough one. Ed's power can make a weapon out of whatever he lays his hands on, while Crona's power makes his own body into a weapon.

Doctor Dorian: True, but if you think about it, Crona is limited to how much blood he has in his body, probably less because some of it needs to stay in. Ed on the other hand can turn anything to his advantage!

Max: Not quite, he still has to clap his hands together first, and then touch what he's going to change. After that, he's still limited by the materials at hand; he can't use more then is there. That's one of the principal rules of Alchemy.

Geoff: That's true. When you think about it, Ed is bound to the laws of Alchemy; but Crona isn't really bound by anything except his imagination. You could say the same of Ed but here's the difference: Ed has to clap his hands and touch something, Crona does not. Suppose Ed loses his automail arm? His Alchemy just got much harder to do. Crona doesn't have that problem, because no matter how beat up he is, he can still control his blood. I have to give this edge to Crona's Black Blood.

Edge: Crona

_Narrator: _For our final test, we'll be examining what may lead to our warriors defeat: Their weaknesses!

Medusa: Well this shouldn't be to hard; how about the Elric boy's crippling weakness of not being able to reach anything on the top shelf?

Winry: Hey! At least he's not afraid of his own shadow!

Medusa: Aw, you're defending him, how sweet…

Winry: I'm on his team! That's my job!

Medusa: Uh huh, tell me, does his short statue get made up for elsewhere? Like maybe his-

(Slapping a hand over Medusa's mouth) Maka: Okay, that's enough. (She drags Medusa away, muttering something about perverts, and how they populate her entire universe).

Alphonse (blinking awkwardly): Huh… Well, from looking at the footage, I can see several flaws in Crona's fighting style. For one thing, he needs to be in synch with this 'Ragnarok' creature in order for his Sonic attacks to work properly. If he gets distracted, or overwhelmed, he may find himself without a leg to stand on.

Maka: I'm back! Sorry… anyway… let me see… oh! Ed's alchemy is limited by the elements available to him, so once Crona figures out what he's capable of, his move set can become pretty predictable. Also, Ed seems to focus on hand to hand combat, which against Crona is a really, really bad idea. That's putting him right in Crona's comfort range, and leaving him wide open. There's also that temper of his to consider…

Alphonse: Uh… I have no idea what you mean… *hehe*…

Maka: Please, one short comment and he completely flips his lid. That kind of unnecessary anger will be just the thing to make him reckless, and one false move will be all Crona needs to take him out!

Winry: Now hold on, what about Crona's temperament? He's so unstable he's barely able to function. He's so nuts that it makes it hard for him to focus or plan, and he constantly gets distracted. There are times when he doesn't even want to kill, so how is he supposed to win this kinda death battle?

Geoff: Enough ladies, please. Alright, after listening to both sides, and examining all possible sources-

Max: He means we used google!

Geoff: Shut up! As I was saying, after examining all possible sources, we have determined that Edward Elric has fewer weaknesses. Thus, he gets the edge. Crona's fear of pretty much everything and ever changing emotional state just isn't conductive to a death battle.

Edge: Edward Elric

_Narrator: _With the testing complete, Max Geiger will upload the data gathered from the tests into the battle simulation, developed by Slitherine Studio, to simulate a battle to the death between these two warriors. To make sure that victory isn't snatched by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated 1000 times. Who will win in this battle of Alchemy vs. Magic? Will it be the Full Metal Alchemist, who faced down the seemingly immortal Homunculi? Or the demon sword wielding Crona, who has spent nearly his entire life afraid and insane?

Unarmed Combat Edge: Edward Elric

Durability Edge: Crona Gorgon

Powers Edge: Crona Gorgon's Black Blood

Weakness Edge: Edward Elric has fewer weaknesses

It's time to find out which warrior is truly the deadliest. Max hits the button on the computer, and suddenly the screen goes "Matrix" on us.

The battle takes place in the Church of the Sun God Leto **(If you don't know what that is, go watch FMA Episode 1)** just after sunset. All is quiet and calm.

Suddenly, screams fill the air, and they're coming from the Church! people in the street turn and gawk, but are afraid to go towards the screams. After all, their country had suffered many atrocities lately, and they had every right to fear for their lives.

But there was one. A young man with golden hair and piercing golden eyes. He was short in stature (but don't ever let him hear you say that), with a long red coat that bore an odd snake symbol on the back. One each hand were white gloves, and on his feet were heavy boots. This was Edward Elric, the Full-Metal Alchemist. He had come to to this country to visit old friends and check up on the rebuilding. Now it looked like it was time for him to fight again. Sadly, Al wasn't with him, but there was no time to wait. He was going to half to do this alone.

Throwing open the doors, his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the carnage before him. The entire inside of the church was a wreck, with few of the pews left. Surprisingly, there weren't actually any bodies, which only served to throw up several alarm bells in Ed's head.

But there, in the center of the church, was the one most likely responsible. The gender was hard to tell, but Ed was pretty sure it was a guy **(My story, I get to decide, I say guy)**, with light purple hair. He was wearing what looked like a priests robe, and the way he was standing seemed like fear… but at closer examination was more like a predator ready to spring. His light blue eyes twitched from side to side, and Ed could see his lips twitching in barely audible mutterings. Finally, clutched in the unnamed killer's hands was a sword. It was broadsword, and black as the darkest moonless night. It was also dripping with blood.

"Alright you bastard, just who the hell are you?!" Ed yelled, readying himself for a fight.

"Another one?" Crona asked, his eyes locking on Ed. He had sensed Ed the moment he walked towards the Church. Ed almost flinched at the voice. It was way to close to his brother's for comfort. "Should I kill him too?" he asked out loud, confirming to Ed that he was the killer.

**"Of course, idiot!" **a deeper, more menacing voice said, though Ed couldn't see its source. **"We have orders to kill everyone in the Church. This little punk's in the church, he has to die! Now get to it, Crona!" **The voice growled. Crona just nodded, his feet shuffling into a ready stance.

Ed wanted to ask who had given this 'Crona' those orders. Instead, it was a different comment that caught his ear…

"Who the hell are you calling so small he could stand on the head of a pin!" he yelled, startling Crona, making him jump back.

"Ah!" Crona quivered "What is he talking about? Nobody said that! I don't know how to deal with this!"

The deeper voice (actually Ragnarok, though Ed didn't know that) just chuckled. **"This midget's got a serious temper" **

"Midget?!" Ed roared furiously. "That's it!" He'd kicked people's asses for much less. Combined with the fact that this guy was clearly a murderous psycho, gave Ed no reason not to go postal on him.

Clapping his hands together, Ed launched the first attack. Slapping the ground, the area flashed with blue light. Then, the ground around him swelled up, as multiple stone hands burst from the floor and shot towards Crona.

Crona's eyes widened. This was something he'd never seen before! Was it magic? Was this boy a witch? That would just mean his soul would taste all the sweeter.

By the time Crona snapped out of it and mounted a defense, the hands had nearly reached him.

"Screech Alpha!" he cried, swinging his blade in a wide arch. The sword released a scythe of energy that collided with the hands, canceling each other out.

Ed blinked, he had not expected that. Using the dust created from the resulting blast as cover he charged the robe wearing psycho. From the smoke he heard the boy cry out "Bloody Needles!"

Then, quick as a flash several five inch long needles shot through the smoke at him. Ed ducked and rolled, but one still grazed his cheek and another tore a hole in his coat.

Getting back to his feet he charged around Crona, ducking under a purple wave of energy that threatened to tear him in half, slapping the ground as he did. The ground rippled like a wave, making Crona stumble. Ed had considered making the ground a sinkhole, but he didn't want to lose his prey. Instead, he made the ground like mud, causing Crona to sink into it slightly before it hardened again, trapping him.

Crona saw Ed charge at him, and knew he would need a moment to break free. So, cutting his palm, he allowed the blood to pool in his hand, before flinging it in a wide arch. The black blood hardened in a second and became a flying scythe.

Ed saw it coming and slid under it, watching as it passed overhead, the blade coming just a hair's breath away from his forehead. He slide stopped just in front of Crona, who was just about to bring the sword down on him. Ed rose up, metal arm first, to meet him. With a resounding bong the two met, and Crona's eyes widened in surprise when his sword failed to cut off Ed's arm.

Ed sank his other fist into Crona's stomach, and had to stop himself from crying out when he felt like he broke his hand on Crona's iron like body.

Crona took the opportunity to bring his sword down again, and watched as Ed managed to roll out of the way. That worked just fine for Crona though, as the force of the blow broke the ground trapping his feet and let him jump back to put some distance between himself and Ed. He let loose another blast of sound and a wave of blood needles, hoping to somehow hit his slippery opponent.

Ed slapped the stone ground again and quickly transmuted himself a large halberd. Grabbing it, he spun it to deflect the needles coming his way while sidestepping the blast of sound that tore through the air. Stabbing the blade at Crona, he managed to nick the boys cheek, though no blood came out of the wound. Crona charged at Ed, who ducked under the swing and struck Crona across the face with the pole of his weapon, sending him spawning to the ground. He stabbed downward, hoping to end the fight, but Crona rolled away.

As Crona got to his feet, he knew he was gonna need to up the ante here if he wanted to live. As Ed moved to stab him in the back with the halberd, the demon swordsman's back exploded in a shower of black blood that quickly shifted to form a pair of black wings. With a massive jump he took to the air and began circling Ed.

A clap later and the Halberd became a massive spear that got chucked at Crona, only for the boy to barrel roll out of the way and respond with a wall of sound. Ed made a wall of stone to counter it, the two colliding and exploding, the stone wall reduced to dust.

Crona narrowed his eyes, hoping to see Ed through the dust. Finally, after a moment of searching, he saw the silhouette of of his foe. Soaring forward he sank his blade into the spot where the blonde demon's heart would be…

Only he didn't feel any death twitches… no screams of agony… nothing.

Then the dust settled, and Crona saw nothing but a rock dummy made to look like Ed! He had been tricked!

The ground flashed with Alchemy, and large hands grabbed his wrists and wings and held them in place, while another set pinned his feet to the floor. Another flash and suddenly Crona got a good view of Ed, crouching on top of a humungous cannon…. which was pointed straight at the demon swordsman.

Crona felt the panic welling up in side him, subconsciously drawing on the dark power of the black blood to aid him.

In a moment, several things happened in rapid succession:

Edward clapped his hands together, ready to make a cannon ball.

Crona's wings liquified with a thought; allowing the swordsman a greater range of motion.

Ed slammed his hands down on the Cannon, the ball already forming and set to fire.

Ragnarok's arm formed on Crona's side; a thin Katana like blade in his grasp, slicing through more of Crona's bonds, enough for Crona to turn with his side facing the cannon.

The cannonball shot towards Crona, ready to crush him to paste.

Crona made to reform one of his wings, intending to use it as a shield, sure the steel-like quality of the Black Blood would be stronger then stone.

The cannon ball struck the new wing, the Black Blood holding out against the assault… mostly. The ball still struck with such force that Crona was hurled bodily from his bonds backwards into the opposite wall, several bones cracking, the blood in him doing its best to keep him together. The stone cannonball crashed slightly to Crona's right, having lost most of its momentum after striking the wing.

In his head, he could hear Ragnarok berating him. He was supposed to be stronger then this! He was going to be killed if he didn't step up his game!

Ed frowned in annoyance. That should have ended this. Still, his enemy was injured; he could finish this now! He wasn't going to die here and leave Al alone! He clapped again, ready to fire.

"Screech Alpha!"

This time Crona was ready for the cannon fire, as Ed watched Crona swing his blade and release a massive, almost mouth like, projectile composed of dark energy. The blast tore up the floor, slicing right through the stone cannonball and continuing on towards Ed.

The Alchemist felt like his eyes were gonna pop out of his head; and he nearly didn't leap away from the cannon in time. The Alpha struck the cannon, exploding in a shower of debris that shook the building, as well as the street outside, scaring what few people were still out and about back in their homes.

Ed picked himself up off the ground, but has no time to rest as he saw Crona rushing at him, practically gliding over the ground. A moment later the ground shifted upwards towards Crona, the molecules rearranging into razor sharp spikes. Crona was barely able to leap into the air, spikes cutting at his feet.

Ed grunted in frustration, and a second clap sent the spikes into the air. Most missed Crona's lithe body, but more then a few pierced his wings, sending him crashing to earth near Ed; the wings turning back into goo as he did.

Crona got back up on his feet just as Ed charged him. A sword formed in Crona's hands, but he was too slow to take Ed's head off; the blonde ducking with ease. Elric lashed out with his steel foot and slammed it into Crona's knee, the bone cracking audibly.

Crona cried out in pain, and thrust his hand forward, a lance of blood shooting from his palm and slicing Ed's forehead, letting blood leak down into his eyes. But Ed stayed focused, and after clapping his hands, grabbed Crona's outstretched arm.

The effect was immediate. With a spark like lighting, Crona's sleeve, along with the skin on his arm exploded outward. Crona screamed in horror and pain as his lance and sword dissolved from lack of focus.

Ed went to work on Crona, punching him repeatedly about the face and chest, with the Demon-Swordsman only possessing enough clarity to keep his internal blood hard enough to save his life. Finally, he could take it no more and released a scream backed by his Soul Resonance, the pitch so high that several windows broke, and made Ed halt his attack to clap his hands over his ears.

That was the perfect opening, as Ragnarok burst from his partners back and delivered a powerful uppercut to Ed's jaw, sending the State's Dog flying back, hitting the alter at the front of the church before sliding out of sight. Given a moment to breath, Crona began to draw all the blood back into himself.

From behind the alter, Ed realized this was a harder battle then any he'd faced before. This guy wasn't like the other homunculi, and if Ed wanted to get out of here alive, he was gonna have to break out the big guns.

At the same time, Crona was beginning to feel like his life was in very real jeopardy. His fear and madness were climbing higher and higher, not at all helped by Ragnarok whispering threats and taunts into his ear. Crona was now far over the deep end, capable of just about anything to survive. Anything.

Suddenly, a deep rumble echoed throughout the church. Crona's eyes spun in their sockets trying to locate the source. It was then that a shadow descended on him. Crona eyes slowly went upwards, widening as they did so. It was the statue of Leto. It was moving.

**(Again, this is something Ed is capable of doing in the original anime.) **

Crona panicked and threw a wave of sound at it, striking it in the chest. It had no effect. In response, the statue's mighty fist descended towards Crona, who just got out of the way in time, though was still sent flying by the shockwave.

Crona picked himself up and launched volley after volley at the giant, from sound waves to blood lances, but he wasn't doing much more then scratching the stone.

The statue stomped, and Crona stumbled, and was not able to fully dodge the fist that followed. It clipped his shoulder, breaking some of his bones, and sending him sprawling.

This couldn't be how it ended! No! NO! NONONONONONO! Crona's thought quickly flew away from him, spiraling out of control as fear overtook him. And as his heart hammered away in his chest, something inside snapped.

From behind the alter, Ed crouched at the base of where the statue had stood. It was a lot of work manipulating the statue, but he knew it would be what lead him to victory.

He made the statue move to crush Crona, but halfway there the statue hit something solid. The fact that that something didn't break was somewhat concerning. Ed did his best to see what was stopping the statue, and what he saw was… odd.

The fist looked like it had punched a large black bubble. Ed tried to get the statue to pull the fist out, but it was stuck fast. The bubble pulsed, and Ed suddenly felt like a strange feeling was flowing through the air, and himself. Colors started to blend, it got hard to breath, and voices started to whisper in his mind…

Then suddenly it all stopped, just as an explosion rocked the church. Ed blinked and realized that the bubble had burst, and taken most of the Leto statue with it. He could see the purple haired kid breathing heavily, and figured this was as good a chance as any to end this.

Crona could feel a headache coming on as his blood settled. Doing that… calling on that much madness was hard with the amount of souls he'd consumed, especially after such a drawn out battle. He should have started with the Mad Blood…

He heard footsteps and saw the blonde boy shakily running towards him; his iron arm morphing into a blade as he came closer. With no time to form something complex, Crona settled for his basic broadsword, and swung his blade to meet the blonde's.

Ed grunted in frustration as he pushed his blade against Crona's. He considered lashing out with his flesh hand, but realized he'd do more harm to himself then his enemy, so settled for pushing his metal arm forward with all his might. Slowly but surely, the metal blade was forcing back the black blade.

That was because while he was engaged in a back and forth with Ed's blade, Crona's mind was elsewhere. Specifically, on the drops of blood that littered the battlefield the church had become. Slowly, a little puddle of blood rose up, and made itself into a very familiar shape….

Just as Ed thought he was going to end the battle, a sharp stabbing pain struck him in the back of his flesh leg and lower back, where a few bloody needles had just buried themselves.

That was just the distraction Crona needed. The blade unleashed a scream that shook Ed's arm and sent shivers up his body. Crona forced the metal arm down. He slammed it down with such force that several of the mechanical plates fell off the arm.

Ed managed to keep from crying out as he was forced into a kneeling position. Looking down at his hand, he noticed that several screws had been knocked out. Oh, he was gonna catch hell from Winry for that….

SCHLINK!

That was the last thought he had, as the next moment, Crona drove the blade of his sword through the base of Edward Elric's neck, nearly decapitating him. The Fullmetal Alchemist twitched for a moment, his mouth open in a silent cry… and then he stilled, the life leaving his body.

Winner: Crona

_Narrator: _In a battle of near total opposite, it was the swordsman Crona that ultimately came out on top. While he may have had superior hand to hand combat skills, Crona's simply to durable to be taken down. And while Ed' Alchemy was versatile, Crona's blood was as well.

Medusa: Heh, it was inevitable really. The boy had spirit, but Crona is simply on a completely different level.

Maka: I knew Crona would win, but I feel kinda bad for that Elric kid. He would have made a great meister. He seemed like a nice guy, but nice doesn't beat the Black Blood.

Winry: What the hell was that! Did you see what the bastard did to my automail! I'll kill him! I'll show him not to mess-

Alphonse: Uh, Winry, I really don't think you need to worry. It's just a simulation. The automail isn't really broken! Though I still think brother's gonna be real sore about losing.

Doctor Dorian: Well, I should have seen that coming. Crona was much to durable for most of Ed's attacks.

Geoff: And even Ed was in his comfort zone, up close combat, he was still playing right into Crona's strength.

Max: I guess Crona was just deadlier at all ranges, mental insecurities aside.

_We see Crona standing over Ed's body. He blinks in confusion as no soul appears for him to consume. He didn't know how to deal with something out of the ordinary like that… maybe it was best he just leave. So, dissolving his blade back into blood, Crona makes for the church door. He briefly notes that, like so many other churches he's been to, these doors only open one way. Huh. And with that last disjointed thought, the Demon Swordsmen shuffles out into the night. _

**The End.**

**Hello everyone. To all the people who have waited so long for this, let me say that I am so sorry. I didn't intend for this to take six months, really I didn't. But time just got away from me...**

**Anyway, all further Deadliest Character Fights (And I promise, there will be more) will be done in a slightly different style. Like Death Battle, and so many other DW authors before me, I shall be breaking up the story somewhat. Before each battle, I shall post a preview profile of the fighters, and list their various powers and attributes. These may be different from what I'll judge in the final 'Show', but it will give all of you a chance to put in your two cents on how you think it'll go.**

**Hopefully from now on I can get these battles out a little faster, and not make you guys wait another half year for the next battle.**

**What is the next battle you ask? Well... I'm afraid I can't tell you that.**

**Until Next Time...**


	8. Naruto vs Aang Part 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Warrior; but I wish I did. FYI, I also don't own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender. _

**WARNING!**

**WARNING!**

**WARNING!**

**THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS! IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED THE SHOW OR CAUGHT UP WITH THE MANGA, GO DO IT NOW! THANK YOU! THAT IS ALL! **

Hello everyone, it's me Scarecrow! Welcome to the first part of a revamped Deadliest Character!

Now, this particular installment will contain no actual fighting, but instead give us a first look at how our two competitors will stack up against each other.

Just who are our two competitors? Let's begin the intro shall we?

**Fictional Warrior, Chapter 07: Naruto vs. Aang (Part 1)**

_Narrator: _

Naruto Uzumaki, as son of the Fourth Hokage, Naruto has been forced to face many adversities along his path. He has faced armies of foes, but has never given up, nor ever broke his word. He believes that with enough hard work, he will be the one to bring peace to the world.

_(We see Naruto form an army of clones, make a rasengan followed by a rasenshuriken, and cloak himself in the power of the Demon Fox, before entering Sage Mode)_.

_Narrator: _

Aang, born into a role of great responsibility, Aang is the Avatar, and must bring balance to the world. Through strenuous training, he was able to learn the art of Energy Bending, and defeat the evil Fire Lord Ozai.

_(We see Aang bend the four elements of Air, Water, Earth, and Fire, before entering the Avatar State. We see him cause earthquakes and tornados, before finally grabbing hold of the Fire Lord and removing his bending)_.

**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

To find out, our world class fighters are testing fictions most lethal combatants. Using 100% fake science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe to toe. No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death, to decide who is...THE DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR!

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Series: Naruto

Genin of the Hidden Leaf Village

Specialty: Fighting with his Clones

**Aang**

Series: Avatar: The Last Airbender

The Avatar

Specialty: Elemental Combat

Scarecrow: Now, who better to tell us about these two heroes and what they're capable of, then people who have actually fought them before? Introducing! All the way from the Fire Nation… Fire Lord Ozai; and Princess Azula!

(Two chairs suddenly appear to Scarecrow's left. In one sits the tyrannical ruler Ozai, decked out in his royal robes. Next to him, his slightly insane daughter sits in her traditional wear. Both bare the same haughty expression.)

Scarecrow: And on the opposite team, all the way from the Elemental Nations… Orochimaru and Tobi!

(On Scarecrow's right appear another set of chairs. One has Orochimaru, back from the grave once again, wearing his usual white and purple robes. Tobi is decked out in his battle armor).

Scarecrow: Should I call you Tobi or would you prefer Obito? Or maybe we could go classic and call you Madara?

Tobi: It does not matter what you call me. I am nobody.

Scarecrow: Well alright then Nobody, as you may or may not know, you and Snake-Man are here to represent Naruto Uzumaki, while the human flamethrowers represent Aang the Avatar.

Azula: We have names you know.

Scarecrow: Yes. Yes you do. (He glances at Ozai and Tobi) So tell me: How does it feel to have your years of planning undone, and your somewhat insane plans for global genocide/domination ruined by kids who are barely in their teens?

(The two men growl but hold their silence.)

Ozai: Can we just get on with this please. I thought we were here to judge.

Scarecrow: Right you are! We will begin by examining our contestants Long Range capabilities. Tobi, you won the coin toss, so your team goes first. Let's take a look at what brings to Distance Combat…

**Shuriken & Kunai: **

The most basic of ninja tools, these steel weapons are razor sharp blades that Naruto can hurl at hight speed. The Kunai can be hand-held and used as regular knives. Often times, wires or exploding tags will be attached to the weapons. The wires can be used to bind an opponent, the Exploding tags will explode after a few second time delay.

**Shadow Shuriken: **A technique were one shuriken is hidden in the shadow of the first. Even if one is stopped, the second can deliver the blow.

Azula: Really? Throwing knives and wires? Well, obviously you were defeated! Just look at the arsenal this 'Naruto' is packing.

Ozai: Yes, it's a wonder you weren't killed!

Orochimaru: Shut up! It's not nearly as funny when you're facing:

**All Direction Shuriken: **

This technique involves Naruto creating hundreds of clones that that hurl kunai and shuriken. They can either toss them in all directions for an omni-directional attack, or at one target for a focused wall of steel.

Orochimaru: I'd like to see your precious Avatar avoid that!

Azula: Yes, it would take an amazing feat like… bending the elements to avoid such a trick. Oh wait…

Scarecrow: Alright settle down you two. Now, let's move on to Aang's long range-

Tobi: Wait a minute! What about the Tailed Beast Ball? Or the Rasen-

Scarecrow: We'll get to those! But those attacks can only be used by Naruto when he is in an advanced state like Sage Mode or Demon Mode. Right now we're just talking about the Basics. We'll get to those, and the Avatar State, latter. Now then; Ozai, Azula, tell us about Aang's Long Range…

Ozai: With pleasure. Unlike our ninja friends here, the Avatar is a far greater threat at long range. The most obvious being his use of:

**Airbending: **

As an Air Nomad, Airbending is naturally Aang's strongest element of the four. It is the only one of the four he has mastered outside his Avatar State. The abilities granted by this element are limited only by his imagination. With it, he can conjure breezes or powerful gales force winds. With enough focus, he could manifest a tornado. He can also exhale a blast of air powerful enough to knock most adults flat. Finally, he can enhance all his physical attacks (punches, kicks, etc.) with blasts of wind.

****Advanced Airbending: **As a master of airbending, Aang has been shown to ride mini-whirlwinds, repel and deflect projectiles, and create blades of pure wind that can plow through solid rock.

Tobi: Fascinating, so Aang can control all the air everywhere with just his mind?

Ozai: Well, no, it's a little more complicated then that…

Tobi: Oh? You mean like the fact that he can only control what he can see, and only so long as he can move at least some part of his body, typically the arms? Do you know how fast ninja move? Or that we are masters of stealth? Even that brain dead fool Naruto could sneak up on this monk and clock him over the head!

Azula: Now now, don't get your eye socket all in a twist. It's not going to be nearly as easy as that. Because you see, the Avatar also happens to know:

**Earthbending: **

The second most common style used by the Avatar. Earthbending allows Aang to move boulders, hurl spiked rocks, and make sinkholes to trap his enemies. He's been known to create rock gloves that act as both shield and cestus. In his battle against me he even formed a sort of crystallized armor.

****Sensory Earthbending: **Thanks to his training with the blind girl, Toph, Aang can use a form of seismic sense whereby anything that makes direct contact with the ground sends out a signal that allows an earthbender (and Aang) to perceive their surroundings. With this, it is virtually impossible to hide for very long.

Orochimaru: I notice you fail to mention that this sensory technique only applies to things currently touching the ground. Naruto constantly leaps about in battle, which is a counter to this technique. Also take into account his use of the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Is Aang going to be able to keep track of all those clones?

Tobi: As for Earthbending in general, the attacks don't seem to be that fast moving, making them easy to dodge. Those that can't be dodged are easily countered, as Naruto has several attacks in his arsenal that shatter stone with ease.

Scarecrow: And I think that's a good segue to our next topic: Mid Range! Ozai, you won the Rock-Paper-Scissors-Lizard-Spock contest, so you have the floor…

Ozai: Right… Well, I think the only way to start this off is by talking about the greatest of the bending arts-

Orochimaru: Gender-bending?

Ozai: WHAT?! NO! Firebending!

Orochimaru: Oh, sorry, proceed.

Ozai: As I was saying…

**Firebending: **

The greatest of all the bending arts, this allows event a fool like the Avatar to blast streams of fire, conjure fireballs or burning disks of flame. He can even form a wall of fire! Now, somehow Aang managed to master the lost art of the Dancing Dragon. It's more fluid then standard firebending, yet no less effective. It also allows Aang some potent defensive moves, such as surrounding himself in a ball of fire.

Orochimaru: Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't this also the only type of bending Aang hadn't mastered by the end of the series-I-I mean the War?

Ozai: Well, yes, he hadn't quite had enough time to master all the finer points…

Orochimaru: You know what firebending reminds me off? My former apprentice. You know, the guy that specialized in fire and lightning techniques? This is absolutely nothing new to Naruto. Also, compared to the other bending techniques, firebending doesn't have nearly as much versatility.

Scarecrow: Alright Orochi I'm gonna stop you right there, I want to keep this thing moving. Azula, would you like to tell us about Waterbending?

Azula: No.

Scarecrow: Let me rephrase that. Tell us about waterbending.

Azula: Make me peasant.

Scarecrow: Alright, if that's how you want to play this (snaps fingers)

Azula blinks once. Twice. Twithces… Opens her mouth:

**Waterbending: **

This is a skill that allows Aang to manipulate water in most of its aspects. He can control it in its standard liquid form, freeze it into a solid, or with a little more effort force it to turn into steam (though this is a rare tactic for the Avatar). He can make tentacles to grapple or slam opponents, make water jets that strike with amazing concussive force, or form a water knife that's been shown to slice steel. Water can also be used as a barrier in either its liquid or solid state. By freezing water he can use ice projectiles such as shards of ice or blocks of it. Ice can also be used to immobilize an opponent.

Tobi: Oh, isn't that how that girl Katara beat-

Azula: CURSE THAT WATER TRIBE WHORE! I WILL BOIL HER BLOOD! SHE WILL KNOW MY VENGEANCE! SHE WILL RUE THE DAY SHE-

(Scarecrow snaps again. Azula's mouth continues to move, but no sound comes out. This doesn't stop the princess from proceeding with her rant, and the other judges just ignore her, even Ozai).

Tobi: Well I can see a few problems with Waterbending right off. Unless this battle takes place near a large source of water, Aang's options are pretty limited here. Unlike Air or Fire, which are generated from his body, or Earth, which is everywhere, Water is a finite source. It's reach is only as great as its overall surface area.

Ozai: Ah, but you're forgetting the most terrifying aspect of this art. One even I find impressive. The art of Bloodbending! This is-

Tobi: Let me just stop you right there. Never, in either his regular form or in his Avatar state, has Aang given any indication that he can control Blood. If he could, he would have beaten you almost immediately. While I'm on the subject, he also can't Metalbend. Lightningbending is a possibility, but only in the Avatar state.

Ozai: Wow, you really did your research.

Tobi: I have a lot of time on my hands. Fights in my world take forever and there are a lot of flashbacks that sometimes last much longer then what seems smart for the middle of a fight. And now that we're done with you're little sad excuse for fighting techniques, it's time to tell you about a technique I predict will be the one that rips this Avatar to pieces.

**Wind Release: Rasenshuriken: **

One of Naruto's most deadly techniques, this forms a Rasengan with a fuma-shuriken shaped ring of Wind Chakra. Naruto requires two clones to help him form the technique, but once it manifests, it is nearly unstoppable! When it strikes the target, either by having it rammed into them (or thrown when Naruto's in Sage Mode), it explodes in a burst of energy that seems to cover roughly twelve feet in all directions. It creates countless microscopic wind-blades that damage the body on a cellular-level. The wind blades sever nerve channels in the body, leaving the target unable to move after being struck. They also attack the chakra circulatory system, which cannot be repaired by any form of medical ninjutsu.

Scarecrow: Damn…

Orochimaru: Well, I think we're done here. Tell your little monk to pack his shit and go home, because NOTHING beats this.

Ozai: May I remind you that this monk overthrew our whole empire?

Orochimaru: I know, and that sounds impressive, until I remembered it was YOUR empire he overthrew.

Ozai: Why you little!

Azula: Anyway, what you seem to be forgetting is that this technique has some serious drawbacks. Strange that you forgot to mention them… This 'jutsu' requires a massive amount of energy to perform, and will leave Naruto fatigued if overused. It needs two clones just to make, meaning this will be hell to form in the middle of open combat. Thirdly, outside of Sage Mode, the Rasenshuriken cannot be thrown, meaning Naruto has to ram it into an opponent for it to work. Finally, it is possible for Naruto to be caught in the technique, and injured himself. Thank you.

Scarecrow: Well, that was quite exciting. Both of these combatants aren't fooling around. But now it's time we got up close and personal, brining us to our Close Range segment. Orochimaru, as you won the pie bake off-

Orochimaru: Does anyone else not remember doing these things?

All: Me!

Scarecrow: Will tell us about Naruto's short range techniques.

Orochimaru: Gladly. Because beside his clone technique, that brat Naruto never uses any technique more then:

**Rasengan: **

One of the most difficult techniques in terms of shape manipulation, the Rasengan is a sphere of pure chakra, swirling like a violent tempest. When it strikes, it can bore through a solid tree trunk like it was nothing! Masters of this technique (which Naruto is) can cause it to explode upon contact, channeling the explosion of force away from them. They can also manipulate the size with effort, making it bigger or smaller (though Naruto tends to do the former more often). The largest he's made it without him being in anything other then base form is about three and a half feet in all directions. This is called Big Ball Rasengan… not a very creative name, but when it vaporizes your torso, you aren't really gonna argue. While Naruto did use to require a clone to aid him with this, its become required less and less as time goes on.

**Twin Rasengan: **

This is when Naruto wields a Rasengan in each hand.

Orochimaru: He also has **Wind Release: Rasengan: **

Which is when he combines his elemental wind chakra with the Rasengan to form a Rasengan able to shred and slice with even greater ease. This one does require a clone to help channel and focus the elemental chakra and keep it stable.

And before I forget, thought it does require the use of Shadow Clones, there is his

**Naruto Uzumaki Barrage **and the **Naruto Uzumaki 2000 Combo**:

These techniques boil down to Naruto summoning a bunch of clones and bum rushing his opponent. Not really that scary a technique, until you realize that each of those clones is holding a Rasengan, and then you realize you're screwed.

Scarecrow: Interesting. Any weaknesses to this particular technique?

Orochimaru: … No.

Azula: Really? None at all? How about the fact that this Rasengan is almost exclusively used at very close range? How about the amazing amount of concentration it takes to pull of; or how, if said concentration is lost half way through the technique, it'll blow up in his face?

Tobi: Still, better then your guy's weapon.

Azula: …

Scarecrow: And just what is Aang's close range weapon? Oh, and just so we're clear, Hand to Hand combat techniques are being analyzed by our lab boys, and count as an X-Factor.

Ozai: … He has a staff.

Tobi: A staff! A simple piece of wood!

Ozai: It is not! It is a

**Bo Staff / Gliding Staff: **

A typical weapon among monks, this Bo Staff can induce serious blunt force trauma to those foolish enough to get on a monk's bad side. Aang also has used it as a tool to manipulate the air, such as wind blades or potent concussive blasts. Finally, he could also use it in conjunction with Airbending to enable him to fly.

Orochimaru: I will admit, the flying thing does sound cool.

Tobi: Agreed.

Orochimaru: To bad it's just a piece of wood.

Tobi: A piece of wood that wouldn't be able to take more then a single blow, maybe two before it broke like the cheap trinket it is.

Ozai: Grrrrr…

Scarecrow: Alright, alright, settle down before you burn the upholstery! *Sigh* Well folks, I say we call that good for now.

Azula: What are you talking about? We haven't even gotten to the Avatar State!

Tobi: Or Sage Mode!

Scarecrow: Worry not, dear friends and readers, all in good time. We are simply stopping so that those reading this can take stock of our combatants. Next time, we'll give them the rest.

Ozai: And the battle?

Scarecrow: Doubtful. That's part three. Next time we'll discuss:

Defenses

Special Techniques

& Transformations

Feel free to discuss what we've talked about here today. Maybe you see something our esteemed guests didn't. To recap:

Long Range: Shuriken & Kunai + Techniques vs. Airbending / Earthbending

Mid Range: Rasenshuriken vs. Firebending / Waterbending

Close Range: Rasengan Techniques vs. Monk's Staff

Scarecrow: Alright everybody! Thanks for reading! Hopefully part two will be out before long!


	9. Gandalf the White vs Lord Voldemort

**Hey guys, I know I haven't been around much lately. Life is really taking it out of me, and I have so many other stories that require my attention. Still, given the Christmas/Holiday season, I wanted to give you guys something. It's not the Naruto/Aang battle, though that is coming, but I hope you guys like it all the same... **

**Gandalf the White vs. Lord Voldemort: **

This battle takes place in near the ruins of a village. It's buildings are in flames, and the people are dead. They were cut down without mercy and without warning. Their lives had been proceeding as normal, when out of the blue a band of men, each cloaked in black and hiding their faces with white masks, began to lay waste to them, using darkest magic to cut their lives short.

Overseeing all of this, was the Dark Lord Voldemort. He had lead his raiding party here in order to spread fear and to rid the world of a few more muggles. After all, the only good muggle was a dead muggle. Still, the Dark Lord had done no fighting himself, not seeing much of a point. There was no challenge to be found here…

As the last of his followers apparated away from the ruins of the village, Voldemort heard the sound of a horse and turned. There, riding towards him was a old man dressed all in white. The man looked at the ruins of the village, then locked eyes with Voldemort. The look in his eyes… it gave him a feeling he hadn't felt since he last saw Dumbledore. This… this man would be a worthy foe.

As Gandalf got off his horse, he made sure to keep his eyes on the dark figure before him. Evil seemed to roll off him in waves, and his strange disfigured face was likely a reflection of that evil. The White Wizard did not know who this creature was, nor why he had perpetrated this heinous act. But he knew for sure that he would never do so again.

The two wizards stared each other down. Voldemort, his wand drawn, Gandalf, his staff clenched in his fists. The battle was set, all that was left was to see who would make the first move…

FIGHT!

Voldemort struck first, launching a dark purple ball of energy as he wordlessly cast his spell. Gandalf easily dodged and returned in kind with a fireball while charging at the Dark Lord. Voldemort leaned to the side and watched the flickering ball sail past, before sending a flurry of attacks as the White Wizard tried to close the distance between them. But despite looking as old as Dumbledore, Gandalf exhibited speed and agility of a man a fraction of his age. He ducked, dodged, weaved around the glowing balls of death. Those he could not dodge he deflected with his staff, the dark magic leaving burn marks on its pristine white surface, but otherwise leaving it unharmed.

Just as he closed the distance and swung his mighty staff, man once known as Tom Riddle disappeared with a crack, leaving the staff to pass through empty air.

Gandalf looked around for his foe, alerted by another crack behind him. He spun on his heel to-

"Crucio!"

Suddenly, a pain unlike any he had known wracked his body, and Gandalf nearly collapsed, using his staff as a crutch.

Voldemort laughed as he watched the feeble wizard try to remain standing. He had expected a challenge, but all he'd gotten was a fireball before the man tried to fight him like a muggle! Clearly he would need to punish this fool for his impudence.

While the pain attacking his nerves was intense, Gandalf has lived a long life, and pain was not unfamiliar to him. While this was more intense then he was used to, he could not allow it to stop him. Perhaps, though, he would need to show his opponent why his name was so well respected in these lands…

Voldemort's nonexistent eyebrows rose as Gandalf managed to straighten up, seeming to shrug off the curse, the tip of his staff glowing as he thrust it. An unseen force struck the man once called Tom Riddle in the chest, and sent him flying with such force that he rocketed back into the ruins of the town.

Gandalf took a bit of satisfaction as the watched the dark wizard crash into a wall. He was surprised when he saw the man shakily stand, but not much. Wizards like them tended to be slightly hardier then normal men. Raising his staff, he faintly heard the crackle of static before a bolt of lighting shot towards his foe. The pale man barely managed to form a shield of dark energy in time. The barrier cracked and shattered when struck, the dark arts never being particularly adept at defense, but it was enough to save his life.

Gandalf watched the wizard point his wand at the ground, a bolt of red striking it, quickly growing and expanding outward. Before his very eyes, a snake made of pure fire as large as three war horses stood between him and his foe. As it made its way towards him, it's body burning up the grass, Gandalf readied his sword and staff. He had faced down the Balrog and won, a cheap imitation would not be the end of him.

Meanwhile, Voldemort quietly fumed. He'd been struck by a surprise blow, and the old fool had nearly destroyed him with that lightning blast. Clearly this would be more of a challenge then he first thought. Creating that Fire Snake had taken a bit out of him, but it was worth it to buy some time. He could regain his energy while hopefully tiring his foe. He hoped the snake would kill the old man, but he wouldn't be entirely surprised if he lived. If that was the case, he would need another plan.

And as Voldemort spied the dead bodies that had once been the peaceful townsfolk, he got a wonderfully awful idea…

Gandalf rolled to the side, the Fire Snake's head striking the ground he had just been standing on. He could feel the heat of its body pressing against him, chapping his skin and causing his cloak to smolder. The snake raised its head and hissed, sparks shooting from its mouth.

It raised itself up, rearing back to strike again, while at the same time Gandalf settled himself into a fighting stance, his sword glowing with mystical power. The snake snapped forward, far faster then any animal that size had a right to be, but the White Wizard was faster. His staff struck out, and a wave of energy smash into the snake's face causing it to flip off course and slam on its side into the ground, its body setting the grass alight. As the snake shook its head and tried to regain it's senses, Gandalf struck, his sword sliced through the beasts face, then again through it's upper body. The blade passed through the flames and came out the out without so much as a singe mark. The magic in the blade cut through the magic holding the burning construct together, and with a final hiss of anger, the monster was gone.

With the servant vanquished, it was time to search for its master. Gandalf made his way into the town, quietly mourning the needless destruction of so many lives. However, as he reached the center of the town it occurred to him he had not passed a single body.

And that was when the moaning began.

The air rippled as the elaborate disillusionment charm Voldemort had set up faded, revealing a terrifying surprise. The entire population of town had been converted into Inferi, the walking dead, while Gandalf had dealt with his snake. While the wizard wasn't as burnt or dead as Voldemort had hoped, he still wasn't worried.

The magical zombies charged, seeking to tear Gandalf limb from limb. His warrior training kicking in, Gandalf quickly went to work on the townsfolk. His blade severed limbs and his staff bashed heads. Magic wasn't really needed, only occasionally being used to force a crowd back. Occasionally he would lob a fireball or lighting bolt at Voldemort, but the Dark Lord seemed content to stay in the back, watching with insane glee as Gandalf was forced to basically butcher the townsfolk, wasting his strength while the real threat remained out of reach.

Voldemort, standing atop the roof of one of the houses, silently cast a spell that caused all the nearby windows to shatter. Then, with a flick of his wand, he sent the shards speeding towards Gandalf. Their glinting in the light gave him little warning, as he attempted to duck and weave around them while still fighting the undead horde. The Inferi that were struck took no notice, but Gandalf could not, especially when one struck him in the shoulder, and another nearly took his ear off. The distraction was used as an opening for an Inferi to lunge at him, but Gandalf took his head off with one quick swing.

That sword was quickly becoming a problem for Voldemort. What if… ah, that would do. A golden blast from his wand struck the blade, which glowed and vibrated violently in response, nearly causing Gandalf to drop it. Then, the blade darkened and shifted, transforming into a vicious black serpent. The snake hissed a challenge at Gandalf, who was currently holding it's tail. It moved to bite him but he lashed out with it instead. An unfortunate Inferi got a face full of snake venom, but didn't seem overly concerned.

Gandalf dropped the snake, and after forcing the nearest group of dead away with a pulse of energy, he slammed the tip of his staff down on the snake, killing it before it could become a nuisance. It died, it's skull crushed, but Gandalf kept his staff near it. With whispered words, he twisted the staff, willing the darkness from the enchantment away. The snake shuddered, but then the spell was broken, and Glamdring was his once more.

The Dark Lord snarled at his foe's cleverness and power. He had had enough, it was time to end this! Standing tall, he gazed imperiously down upon his quarry. Gathering power to his wand, his eyes took on a mad glint as he prepared to end his foes life with two simple words.

Gandalf must have felt the shift in his opponent's thoughts, watching as the Dark Wizard drew dark power to himself. Whatever was going to happen next, he could not let himself fall victim to it. So, calling upon ancient power older then most in the village he was fighting in, his body began to glow a holy white.

Voldemort smirked. His opponent must have sensed his end, and thought he could defend himself from the oncoming death. A bubble of semi-transparent light surrounded him, flickering with magical power. Inferi that got to close were shocked and thrown away, but that was no proof of its power. Voldemort knew that no shield could withstand the might of…

"Avada Kedarva!"

The sickly green magic flew like a bat out of hell towards Gandalf, chilling the air and giving off a feeling of dread. It slammed into the Shield of Istari like a Troll's club.

It was said that no defense could block the Killing Curse. But by the same token, no force had ever managed to penetrate the blessed shield. And when the unstoppable force collides with the immovable object, the reaction tended to be… violent.

The explosion rocked the countryside, and caused Voldemort to fall from the roof, a position that would have had him more indignant had any of his followers been around to see it. The force of the blast threw Gandalf down the road as his Shield shattered. The Killing Curse, it's energy spent, faded before it could claim the wisest of the Fellowship.

Gandalf gave a heave and managed to make his way back to a standing position. That had not been what he was expecting, but at least-

That line of thought was cut off as something that felt like a blade sliced his back, causing him to stumble and yell in pain. He whirled about, but saw no attacker. Instead, he was struck by a bolt of purple energy that sent him to his knees as he suddenly found it very very hard to breath. And though the space was empty, he heard the foul laughter of his foe, disillusioned once more.

As the magic constricted his lungs, Gandalf gave a mighty heave, willing a bubble of pure magic to spread from his past his opponent. The enchantments broke, and Gandlaf could both breath easier, and see his opponent.

Still, just because the old man could see him again, Voldemort knew it wouldn't be enough. A bone breaking curse shattered his right kneecap, and a banishing charm struck his face with such force that his chin bone cracked and his nose crunched unpleasantly.

As Gandalf struggled to regain enough focus to fight back, Voldemort picked away at him. A cut there, a broken bone there, and one long Crucio later had Voldemort giddy as he lorded over the twitching mass before him.

No further resistance could be put force, that much was clear to Voldemort. This man had witnessed the power of the Dark Lord, and been laid low. Now it was time to end his miserable life. He glared into the defeated wizard's eyes, and still saw traces of defiance in them. Ha! How like Dumbledore indeed…

Still, as Voldemort called forth the Avada Kedavra, he forgot one thing. A simple thing that many who had faced Gandalf tended to forget. Things didn't usually work out well for them either.

He hadn't remembered the wizard's staff.

With what strength remained and driven mostly by pure will, Gandalf tightened his grip on the staff and swept Tom Riddle's legs right out from under him. The look on the man's snake like face as his death spell fired harmlessly into the sky would have been priceless.

Voldemort struggled to regain his footing as quickly as possible, or at least Apparate away, only to come face to face with the end of Gandalf's staff, just as the White Wizard prepared a potent light spell.

The scream that came from the snake-man was near inhuman. The light, not at all harmful to Gandalf, had nearly turned the terror of England's eyes to charcoal. Such was his pain and slowly growing terror that the Dark Lord began firing the darkest curses he could think of as fast as he could, not one of them close to hitting Gandalf, but instead peppering the land with a variety of nasty effects.

Instead, Gandalf stood just to his opponent's right, charing magic into his staff. He was done playing, and he wanted to show this Dark Lord what real magic was. He had enough magic in his staff to pull a trick similar to what he had used in his fight with the Balrog, only with a different target. Balancing himself was difficult due to his damaged leg and heavily tortured body, but he could manage.

Swinging his staff, magic powerful enough to smash a solid stone bridge headed straight for Voldemort. Striking him square in the chest, there was a split second as the magic traveled into it's target. Then, Voldemort glowed a violent red before exploding outward, his body utterly destroyed, reduced to ash and pulp. The Elder Wand, forged by death himself, was shattered in the blast.

The man once called Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord Voldemort, was dead.

Gandalf sighed heavily, leaning on his cane for support. That hadn't been an easy battle, but in the end his opponent's arrogance had been his undoing. Such was the fate of all evil men. Still, though this day was one, it did raise several questions: Who was that man, where had he come from, and why was he here? Gandalf had much to think about, but for now, it was time for rest, and healing. Perhaps it was time to visit his friends the elves again…?

The End.

Winner: Gandalf the White!

**And there you go, Good triumphs over evil! It didn't have the analysis I put in my others, but I thought a good fight scene would be appreciated anyway. Now then, I guess I should get to work on Naruto/Aang... **

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a if I miss it, Happy New Years!  
**

**Until Next Time... **


End file.
